Rose Red
by Michelle Claire Williams
Summary: Grells on the hunt 4 a sexy thief stealing records from Dispatch HQ whilst at the same time trying to train the hot new recruits, meanwhile Madam Reds thought dead daughter seeks revenge 4 her mothers murder & ends up falling 4 the Burnett butler GrellxOC
1. Chapter 1

The skies over London were streaked with red in the midnight hours, up on one of the rooftops barely visible in the gloom stood a figure waiting and watching, his eyes mirroring those blood red streaks.

Sebastian Michaelis, faithful butler to the Lord Ciel Phantomhive, could feel a strange energy nearby, it was the reason he had been sent to investigate the darkened streets so late in the night. He had sensed something like this before, in Ciel, it gave off the same delicious resonance, a rogue soul, and despite his masters wishes, he wanted to devour it.

Sebastian's eyes scanned the streets near and far, scanning with inhuman precision then suddenly they locked onto a darting shadow in the distance, even he was finding it hard to keep track of it, whatever it was it was fast but not inhuman.

"I've wasted too much of the masters time already, time to make a move." He said as his eyes flashed red and with one slight movement he fell from the rooftop to the hard pavement below.


	2. Chapter 2

The black shadow ran faster and harder than it has ever done in its life before, the thing chasing after them was wild, unrelenting and intent on catching up and killing it. That would not happen today, it would never happen, the shadow would run forever if it had to.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

The shadow heard the wild, high voice behind gaining on them, it was incredibly close and they wanted to turn to get a better look but instead the shadow pressed on, harder and faster until they gained distance enough to dart out of sight round a corner and into an alley with a dead end. They stopped at the end, heaving and panting for breath but still trying to keep composure otherwise they would be dead. Their long black cloak billowed out behind them and the wind swept through and tugged at the hood but their hands quickly shot up and grabbed it holding it firmly in place.

There was a loud mechanical buzzing sound from behind and the cloaked figure turned to face their pursuer stood blocking the exit at the other end.

"Oh, a dead end? How convenient, looks like our little game is over then." Said the red haired pursuer staring at the cloaked figure through red rimmed glasses with its yellow eyes glinting. "Time to show me who you are, I want to know who I'm going to be making a beautiful mess of. Thief."

"Never." The cloaked figure said defiantly flinging back its cloak to reveal a holster containing some sort of bladed weapon.

"Challenging a reaper, you really are asking for it." The red haired reapers eyes narrowed as the cloaked figure withdraw a long staff with a blade attached to the end, they held it up high and poised ready for the fight they knew was coming. The reaper grinned baring two rows of pearly white razor sharp teeth. "I don't think you realised who you're up against but I like your courage, admirable darling. No one escapes from Grell, so you'll show me your face even if I have to slice off the rest of your limbs first."

"You're all talk. Quit blabbing and come get me." The cloaked figure challenged laughing at the red haired reaper.

Grell's face twitched and his smile faded leaving nothing but a murderous look in his eyes, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces." Grell said through clenched teeth then he lunged forwards powering up the chainsaw and dragging it across the ground as he ran.

"Not today." The cloaked figure said darting towards the wall, Grell caught up within seconds and swung the chainsaw through the air, it skimmed the side of the shadows head and grazed it ripping the fabric, the hood fell and Grell caught a quick glimpse of the once hooded figures face before they flew to and from the walls until they reached the roof. Dark red hair pulled tightly back in a long red ribbon, long lashed dark eyes, red blood staining their porcelain white skin from where the chainsaw had caught, a tall, slim and elegant figure, their clothes finely tapered along their body.

Grell heart thudded and a smile returned to his face despite the fact that the cloaked figure was getting away across the rooftops of the city. "So beautiful highlighted by the moon, our game of cat and mouse will be glorious my love, such a shame it will come to an end, don't worry I will be gentle to begin with but when we reach the end I will give you the most delectable pain you will be in heaven." Grell called after the cloaked figure crouching down to launch into the air and resume his pursuit.

"Grell." A voice said behind him and he turned around to see Sebastian stood there.

"Sebby? Two hotties in one night, I can't believe my luck! Guess the thief can wait for a couple of moments. Wait...what are you doing here?" He said with a confused look as he lowered his chainsaw.

"I assume the same thing you are." Sebastian said flatly looking up at the now empty rooftops, the cloaked thief had gotten away.

"Yes well thanks for the distraction but you're too late now, they've gotten away again, can't imagine how." Grell said looking forlorn.

"I wonder how that happened." Sebastian said quietly but Grell heard him.

"Jealous Sebby?" Grell smiled wickedly, "Because if you are then that awfully delicious but your evasion is starting to wear thin, I won't wait for you forever." Grell crossed his arms pouting and turned away tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well then, I'll be leaving if there's nothing more to say." Sebastian said dryly and turned to leave.

"Sebby wait." Grell said turning and grabbing on to the tail of Sebastian's coat. "Please don't leave just yet; I was only doing it for attention! I might not ever see you again; when Will finds out that they got away again it will be the end for me! At least give me a kiss? A hug? Some sympathy!"

"Why should I? I have to get back to the master." Sebastian said pulling his coat away, Grell yelped and fell to the floor on his knees, and then he blurted everything out all at once.

"Oh poor me, I'm going to lose my job for sure this time, this was my last chance. Will told me to go and apprehend that irresistible rogue because I'm the best field agent, then I was to bring him back to headquarters for trial. Who knows what they'll do to him, all those records stolen and nowhere to be found until he's captured and questioned. I've been chasing him for almost a week and I can't go on anymore, I'm exhausted!" Grell collapsed to the floor and began wailing.

"Who was he?" Sebastian said looking down at Grell who was no longer putting on a performance and instead now leaning on clasped hands under his chin smiling and kicking his legs in the air behind him.

"Well that's the thing, nobody knows, not even us. He isn't recognised as far as our records show, we don't even really know what he looks like either. But I do have a little idea now," Grell got to his feet smiling once again and baring his razor sharp teeth and clasping his hands together. "I have seen the true face of beauty and I will die happy to see that face once more!" Grell was swooning whilst Sebastian contemplated the mysterious thief.

Sebastian had been called to Ciel's study late in the night when his master had received a letter then he has sent Sebastian off into the city to meet with the thief and return him to the manor but the thief had not turned up at the time stated then Sebastian had caught wind of Grell pursuing the strange energy trying to escape. How odd that they were both on the same hunt. Sebastian however had failed to make contact with the thief and return them to the manor. He had failed his master unable to now get a lock on the soul; he would have to do something drastic to regain his master's favour.

"How about we make a deal? If I help you to find and capture this thief then first you must let my lord question him before you take him to your headquarters. I will also cover up your terrible mistake but admitting that I chased away the thief on my master's orders." Sebastian said to Grell who was looking glum again.

Grell's head shot up, "Working together, like a team, Sebby? A perfect pair you and I."

"Of course, do we have a deal?" Sebastian said holding his hand over his heart then he held it out to Grell who was looking lost and fidgety then he took his hand and shook.

Grell pulled Sebastian forwards near to his face, "This doesn't change a thing you know, I'm not waiting any longer for you to make up your mind." Grell let go and span around then posed making the symbol for metal with his hand in front of his face and sticking out his tongue over his sharp teeth, "Love is waiting for me Sebby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Phantomhive manor the cloaked figure had landed over the wall of the estate grounds and was running quickly towards the entrance holding their red stained glove to their head to try and stop the bleeding. The cloaked figure banged heavily on the door three times and fell to their knees in exhaustion and pain.

The door opened slightly and bespectacled girl peered out, at first she saw nothing but then looked down and saw the figure of a boy shivering and bleeding on the floor.

"My goodness!" Maylene squealed, "Are you alright? How on earth did you get in the grounds without Pluto noticing?"

"Ciel...I need to see...Ciel..." the boy pushing himself up to his feet, Maylene looked hesitant to let the boy inside.

"It's alright Maylene, help them in, I've been expecting you." Ciel said coming down the stairs as Maylene hooked his arm across her shoulders and helped them inside. Ciel came close to the cloaked boy, much taller and older than himself.

"My god you look awful Alex." Ciel said looking at the huge gash next to their left eye and then up and down the boy's ragged appearance.

"Damned reappears trying to collect me." Alex said smiling slightly.

"Maylene, take Alex upstairs and help clean up and attend to this wound, lay out some clothes." Ciel said and Maylene nodded furiously, "Do you need to rest before we talk?" he said turning back to Alex.

"No, it's only a cut, I'm more exhausted from running that anything else, I just need to sit for a while, we need to talk." Alex said trying to stand on his own but he needed Maylene's support more than he thought.

"Good, I'll have some refreshments waiting in my study when you're ready. Take your time." Ciel said and went back up the stairs to wait.

Maylene took Alex up to the guest bathroom and she flitted about running a bath and attending to his head while he began to undress.

"I hope that these clothes are suitable, I had to borrow a shirt and trousers from Sebastian, he seems to be about your size." Maylene said laying out the clothes and blushing furiously as he stood up and pulled down his trousers and underwear so that he stood only wearing his blood stained shirt. "May I remove your shirt? It'll need a right good scrubbing to get out all that blood." Alex nodded and Maylene shakily started to fiddle with the buttons until they were all undone then she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and body and squealed jumping back in alarm.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I thought...oh, you're, you're..." Maylene trailed off.

"Alexandra." The naked girl said pulling her long red hair free from the black ribbon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grell Sutcliff. As incompetent and hot headed as usual." Will said pushing his glasses up his nose with his reaper shears. "You know that was your last chance. Back to the office with you, a lifetime of shuffling papers, no more fieldwork."

"No!" Grell exclaimed as Will Gestured to the chainsaw, Grell hugged it tightly as possible; he wouldn't be giving up his baby so easily.

"If I may intercede, that fault was not Grell's that the thief escaped." Sebastian said stepping between Grell and Will.

"Oh, is that so?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

"I was given specific instructions to chase the suspect but they were too fast, even for me." He said and then smiled closing his eyes, "And as you know, I'm one hell of a butler."

Will eyed Grell up who was standing there nervously smiling and pretending he didn't know anything, he obviously hadn't thought that Sebastian would honour his promise.

"I have personally agreed to help on this matter and atone for my grave mistake. I have no right to get in the way as such divine beings as the reapers and I will not rest until I have made up for the damage caused, after all it seems we are both on the same side against this thief." Sebastian bowed low to Will.

"Reapers and demons working together." Will said, "What have we let things come to?" He sighed pushing his glasses up again, then he gave them both a hard stern look, "Very well, last change Grell, or you're back in the office for eternity." Will jumped away into the air and over the rooftops disappearing similar to how the escaped fugitive had.

"Bye bye Will darling!" Grell shouted after his waving then he turned back to Sebastian, "Well Sebby, that went well."

"Yes it did." Sebastian said suspiciously, "Come we have to get back to the manor."

Grell pulled a strange face and his eyebrows knitted together, "We? Do you mean I am coming too?"

"We are working together aren't we? Did we not make a deal?" Sebastian said walking away, "You could resume your old guise and position while we work together."

"You're joking right?" Grell sneered following Sebastian and slinging his chainsaw over his shoulder, "I'm never putting myself through that torture again, not for anybody. No makeup, tch."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you manage to find any of the records on my list?" Ciel asked as he leaned back in his chair with his fingers pressed together.

The girl, Alex, was now sitting opposite Ciel wearing a white shirt and black trousers that belonged to Sebastian. She was much older than Ciel, tall and slim and very beautiful which explained why she had looked so attractive dress as a man, her long red crimson hair hung in waves around her shoulders and obscuring the now clean cut on her head, her eyes were deepest blue and looked tired and like they were about to close at any moment.

"No, I've encountered a slight problem in recovering them you see." She paused and took a sip of the red wine in the glass in her hand. "All the cinematic records aren't ordered in a typical way, they're not alphabetised or in any chorological fashion, the order appears to be completely random and I'm unable to decipher the language it's written in. The divine language."

"So what's the next step?" Ciel said.

"Well unfortunately that last time I entered the cinematic record library and was in the process of taking some appropriate looking volumes to examine one of them spotted me and chased me. If I'm lucky he didn't get too good of a look at me, he sliced my hood off." She said gesturing to the cut on her head, "So I won't be able to enter illegally anymore, there will be security set up to prevent this...the only other way is to do it legally, something I have actually been planning on for some time."

"Is that the reason behind your appearance per chance?" Ciel said intrigued.

"Nothing gets by you Ciel." She smiled knowingly.

"Do tell, I hardly recognised you. You pass as a very convincing boy." Ciel said with a slight smile.

"As you may or may not know, only men can be reapers. Next week they will be inducting members and I have been signed up, this is probably the only way that I can go in and out of that place unnoticed and gain access to all the information I need, including the hall of records. I was merely wearing the guise in case I was spotted; I don't want this to be linked back to you in any way as you know." Alex smiled taking another sip of her wine.

"Excellent. This is looking brighter for us. Your plan seems viable." Ciel said and then paused sighing, "I am however glad to say that you were not badly injured in our little venture." He said getting out of his seat and coming around the desk to where she was seated. He embraced the girl and she smiled.

"Do you think this appropriate?" The girl said stroking his hair, "Touching a commoner like me, after all you are a Phantomhive." She pushed him back expecting to see outrage but there was only sadness.

"Despite our years apart and the difference in our beginnings we are still family. My dearest cousin, how you look like your mother, even more beautiful, I wish she could have known you, I wish you could have known her. I am so sorry that you had to find out the truth after it was too late. She truly was a noble person. She didn't deserve to die like that." Ciel pulled away and looked at Alex's face; her eyes were cold and empty for a moment then eased. "Alexandra Barnett, the girl we all thought dead."

"Rose." She said with a hard look, "I will not go by a name unknown to me."

Ciel gave her a hard look and she looked away.

"Then if it is to be Alex, let that be my guise. I am Rose and I always will be." She looked back at Ciel, "Jack the ripper, never caught...I will find that murderer one day." She smiled at Ciel, "And I will torture him into oblivion for taking my mother from me. You'll see."

Ciel remained silent, how could he possibly tell her that he knew his aunt's killer? That he had let him go and not claimed revenge himself. No, he would never be able to tell her that the murderer would be under her nose all this time she would be training at the reaper headquarters, she was after her own cinematic record and that of her mothers, she would know soon enough, but for now he needed her to keep her mind fixed on the job and not on vengeance. He had his own plans.

"You should get some sleep." Ciel said resuming his seat. "Tomorrow I will take you to your mother's house to get settled and then I will go and sort out the legal arrangements over your inheritance."

"That sounds like fun." Rose said sarcastically getting out of her seat, "I don't want this noble life you know. I only ever wanted to know my family and now I have found you and discovered my history there is only room left for one thing in my life." Rose gave Ciel a dark look and smiled wickedly, "Revenge."

"That seems to be the only thing you live for it seems." Ciel said. "They're looking for a male vigilante not a female noble, it's the perfect cover."

"When my job is done I will go back to my old life before I discovered who my mother was. Ciel...I will tie up these loose ends and disappear again, but if you ever need me I will be there."

Rose turned and went to walk across the room but as she did the door opened and Sebastian slid through the door, both of their eyes met and something electric passed between them. Sebastian could feel the resonance of the soul he had felt before, it was in this girl, she had been the one that Ciel had sent him to find.

"Pardon my intrusion young master." Sebastian said with his eyes locked on Rose still.

"Sebastian, where have you been?" Ciel said, "Never mind, there was no need for you to go in the first place, she's here now, safe. This is Rose Barnett; she is the daughter of my aunt Madam Red."

"A pleasure Lady Rose." Sebastian said bowing to her but his red eyes still glistening.

A cold shiver shot up Rose's spine when he said her name, "It's Rose." She said coldly, "Goodnight Ciel." She said and walked out of the room.

"My lord," Sebastian started to say but Ciel held up his hand.

"That was the girl I sent you to find tonight, somehow she made it safely here without too much damage. She is truly my cousin and Madam Red's daughter once thought dead, tomorrow we will be taking her to her mother's house, make the arrangements." Ciel said rubbing his tired eyes. "What took you so long Sebastian? Why didn't you accompany her here?"

"I ran into her pursuer." Sebastian said darkly, "Did you know that Lady Rose has somehow been breaking into the reaper headquarters and stealing cinematic records?"

"Yes I know, she's been doing it for me." Ciel said. Sebastian's eyes widened, since when had the master been keeping secrets from him? "I could have told you before but I wanted this to unfold on its own, yes I have reasons for wanting records from that library but I want as little involvement as possible, and after all this is Rose's story, not mine."

"I understand. Besides, I might be one hell of a butler but there are certain places not even we can tread and that diving building is one of them." Sebastian said, "However master we now come to a slight problem."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel said irritably.

"In order to retrieve that which you sent me for I made a deal with her pursuer. That before she was to be sent into their custody I should first bring them to you." Sebastian said.

"You fool." Ciel said through gritted teeth, "No matter, this is easily undone." Ciel said removing his eye patch, "Sebastian, I order you to end that deal."

Sebastian bowed his head with a dark look on his face, "I'm afraid it cannot be unbroken, a deal is a deal young master, and it must be seen through to the end. Though in a fortunate turn of events you can order me to do something else."

Ciel smiled triumphantly, "Yes Sebastian, your right. Sebastian I order you not to tell..." Ciel trailed off, who exactly was her pursuer.

"Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian said.

"Grell..." Ciel trailed off, Grell was the murderer of Rose's mother and he had never been punished for his crime. Rose would be the exactor of that revenge but now Ciel had to choose, was he to let Rose have her vengeance or was Ciel to hold on to the last remaining member of his family? "Sebastian, I order you not to reveal Rose's true identity to Grell Sutcliff."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and his eyes burned red in the darkened room.

"Grell is bound to the house of Barnett as long as an heir lives, he cannot deny his position. As much as it would be in Rose's interest not to have him there I feel the closer he is to Rose, the more likely it is that he won't suspect her. We will see to that." Ciel said turning towards the window and looking out into the grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Out in the gardens Grell was lounging on a stone wall near one of the white rose bushes looking bored and tired waiting for Sebastian, this was turning into a long night and he longed for his luxurious bed. He had taken up residence in Madam Red's town house now that she was gone and there was nobody to claim it for their own. All he could think about was that large soft bed with red silk sheets waiting for him to fall into it; he was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't even see Sebastian approach.

"Are you going to lie there all night?" Sebastian said.

Grell rolled onto his side and looked up at Sebastian and winked, "Only if you join me Sebby."

"I wonder if you even think before you speak sometimes." Sebastian looked disgusted, "There may be a little problem in us working together."

"Hm?" Grell said confused.

"It appears that a long lost relative of Ciel's has been discovered, she's currently here." Sebastian said gesturing to the manor.

"I thought he didn't have any family, that disappointment of a woman was supposed to be the last." Grell said pulling the red jacket around him guardedly, like someone was going to rip it off him at any second.

"It's funny you should mention Madam Red as the person in question is Rose Barnett, her daughter." Sebastian said.

Grell started to laugh evilly, "Oh Sebby, is this your attempt at a joke? It really is in bad taste, and I thought I brought the standards down low. Ciel won't be happy if he hears you saying this!" Grell continued to giggle, "Madam Red was unable to bear children after that awful accident, believe me, she tried her hardest to have them, and I can vouch for that." Grell said narrowing his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

"Rose is the child from that accident, somehow she survived." Sebastian said, "This is no joke."

Grell's face dropped but still didn't lose its smile but he became slightly angry and wagged his finger at Sebastian, "Now don't play with me, I like being teased but this is going too far, I would know if she had a daughter wouldn't I?"

"Yes, which is why this becomes more mysterious every minute? My lord has not spoken a word of this to me before; the girl's appearance is certainly interesting. You will have time to judge for yourself, the master is bringing her to the Barnett house in the city tomorrow, and I believe she will be residing there from now on." Sebastian said smiling knowingly.

Grell was fuming, "That's my house now! That little usurper! A child to that horrid woman, how can I even bear to look at her! I was right to kill Angelina, such a disappointment." He said stamping his foot on the ground. "After all the trouble I took to make that house exactly how I wanted, I'm not leaving!"

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure Lady Rose will be expecting the family butler to still reside within." Sebastian smiled widely. "And unfortunately for you, a butler is bound to the house it serves until none of its members live, which explains the reason behind your attachment to the house."

Grell's screams filled the garden and birds flew off into the night sky for cover, nobody in their right mind would want to cross that reaper tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose awoke with a start in a large ornate bed; she looked around wildly clutching at her head and panting heavily covered in a cold sweat. Last night's occurrences had played on her mind too much, the red haired reaper has haunted her dreams, chasing her all through the night until she couldn't run anymore and then he had caught up, all she remembered waking her from her dream was a flash of that red and then agony.

The room's surroundings were daunting on her, she had never been used to this type of luxury before, cold small dark rooms were her usual residence or rather her hiding place. She felt exposed in this manor, it was grand and unfamiliar, she felt threatened from every angle, nowhere to hide.

A knock on the door made Rose snap her head round as it creaked open and Maylene entered the room, "Good morning my lady." She smiled walking in with some clothes slung over her arm and a water bowl in her other hand. "I hope you slept well?"

Rose calmed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and wiped the sweat from her head on the sleeve of her white nightgown, "Not really."

Maylene looked exasperated, "Oh my lady! Was the room not up to your expectations, is there anything I can do?" she flapped about.

Rose smiled and laughed a little looking on Maylene with kind eyes, "No the room is lovely, I was just plagued by a nightmare."

Maylene stopped flapping and walked over, "A nightmare?" she laid the clothes on the chair and watched as Rose walked over to the dressing table and pulled the nightgown off and sat nude before the mirror, Maylene put the water bowl on the table and tried not to look as Rose began to wash, she was having trouble not looking at her beautiful mistress who had been so enchanting and handsome as a boy the previous night.

"I can still see it before me, attacking me in the night." Rose said staring at her own worried reflection, the image of the red haired reaper frightened her but she didn't know why, nothing ever frightened Rose.

"It's not real my lady, I'm sure it's just caused by the trauma of last night. You took a nasty knock to the head!" Maylene said walking forward and picking up the brush to comb Rose's hair.

"You might be right." Rose said wrapping a towel around her body and closing her eyes waiting for Maylene to start brushing.

"Such beautiful hair my lady, just like your mothers." Maylene said taking a hold of her hair and running the brush through its thick waves. "Lord Ciel told me you never knew your mother but she was a wonderful lady, very glamorous and such a good person." Maylene smiled looking at Rose but she said nothing and instead sat with her head bowed looking down at her hands in her lap, her mother had been a good person but she wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel was waiting down in the hall with Sebastian, the carriage had arrived to take the three of them into the city to Rose's new home, much to her reluctance; but Ciel was right, the last place they would be looking is in the home of a noblewoman.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him and he turned to see Maylene and Rose coming down, again he hardly recognised Rose. She was walking down the stairs as elegantly as she could in her precariously high heels, she was clearly struggling and depending on Maylene for a lot of support though trying to hide to face. Rose was now dressed in a white riding jacket and skirt ensemble with her long hair tucked up in a small hat with a netted veil over her face and a long red ribbon attached to the top, the one she had been wearing in her hair the night before. She looked just like a noblewoman but Ciel could see the irritated and awkward look on her face.

"My mother's clothes. She had a lovely taste in clothes but only tiny feet." Ciel smiled looking up at her and noticing the stretched shoes under the dress as she lifted her skirt, "When we get into town I am sure you can go shopping and acquire something more suited to yourself."

"I'll do that." Rose said flatly, "These are agony, they don't fit right, let me have my boots back Ciel." She asked but it sounded more like an order than a request.

"You're old clothes have been packed away for the meantime," Sebastian interjected, "They will be taken in the carriage to your new home." He smiled.

Rose didn't like Sebastian one bit, there was something awfully wrong about this butler; spending her time in the reaper headquarters and around divine beings she could sense odd aura's and this creature was certainly not a butler, nor was he human or divine. Those dark red eyes had given him away the moment she has laid eyes on him, what was Ciel doing with this creature in his house?

"Goodbye my lady!" Maylene waved as the carriage departed for the city, "It was wonderful to meet you!"

Rose waved and smiled to Maylene, she liked her and it was such a shame that she probably wouldn't see her again. Rose was intent on getting this job done and over as quickly as possible and returning to her old lifestyle, the life of a noblewoman certainly wasn't for her, someone that didn't deserve this type of life after the one she had lived all these years. When she had set out to find out about her heritage she never imagined that it would have been this.

The city was already bustling with activity in the early morning; Rose had never seen this city from inside a carriage before, it was strange and unsettling that she had no control over her movements or in which direction they went, she was used to running, running everywhere. Her eyes darted around the scenes outside, the poor and the rich rubbing shoulders both going about their lives knowing nothing over the higher powers that played games with them.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to come and stay a while when we reach the house, I have to go and see our family solicitor to sort out the matter of your inheritance then I have business of my own to attend to, as do you I expect." Ciel said Rose and she didn't look away from the window.

"All I can do is wait and prepare until the following week," Rose said still not looking away from the window, "its best if I keep my head down for now."

"Very wise." Ciel said.

The carriage slowed and turned into a long tree lined avenue then into a driveway with large iron gates, Rose caught her first glimpse of the house, it was grand but not as much as the Phantomhive manor, it was a lot smaller in size and didn't seem to have as many rooms either. Rose's worries were eased as they stopped outside the front door; she had expected a troupe of servants but instead just one solitary soul stood at the top of the steps trying to be subtle about peering into the carriage.

Grell stood outside the door feeling thoroughly miserable at being dressed down and having to accommodate his hair now a dulled brown and tied back, his round initiate glasses were tight around his face and dug in causing him great discomfort, a discomfort that was nothing compared to letting Sebastian see him without his makeup.

Sebastian opened the door of the carriage and stepped out, he helped Ciel out first then held out his hand into the carriage and Rose hesitated not wanting to take him hand, she didn't want this creature to touch her in any way.

"My lady?" Sebastian said with a cruel smile as he noted her hesitation. Eventually Rose took his hand and she carefully got out of the carriage but tore her hand away as soon as she was firmly on the ground.

Ciel eyed Grell with contempt, he didn't like putting Rose in this situation, so close to danger but it could not be helped, he waited to see Grell's what Grell's reaction would be, would he recognise her or would her guise fool him like it had Ciel? As Grell's eyes fell on Rose for the first time he half expected him to shed his act and reveal himself but Ciel was happily surprised to see that Grell had not recognised her at all.

Grell stood in awe at the lady in front of him, so much like her mother but then not at all. Rose's beauty put Madam Red to shame; she was younger, slimmer and far more elegant stood there looking so serene. He had killed her mother in cold blood out of resentment for the plain woman she had become, would she speak of her, would he have to feign ignorance for something entirely his doing.

"Lady Burnett, may I introduce your butler, Mr. Sutcliff." Sebastian said, his eyes too were fixed on Grell examining his expression, Sebastian found it highly amusing and interesting, never had Grell ever been lost for words as long as he had known him and now he merely stood there unable to speak. Was this an act or was he truly shocked? Sebastian was very intrigued to know.

Grell bowed low to hide his face, he didn't want them to see him losing his cool so he pretended to play the shy and incompetent butler once more, "Welcome my lady, I hope you find the house to your satisfaction."

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be much more than fitting to a lady as me." Rose said with her eyes wavering over Grell, she couldn't get a good look at him as he still had his head bent down to the floor.

Ciel held out his arm for Rose and the two of them walked up the stairs and entered the house, meanwhile Sebastian closed the carriage door and Grell straightened up with an odd look on his face, the sight of Rose had resurfaced old memories from his time spent with Madam Red, memories he had thrown away and forgotten about without a second thought.

"Enchanting isn't she?" Sebastian said to Grell with a wicked smile, "I would say even more enchanting than Madam Red ever was. She's beautiful and doesn't know it, an ugly duckling turned swan over night."

"I hope your happy Sebby." Grell said changing the subject quickly, "Look at what you've reduced me to again, I feel so exposed."

"You look like a butler, isn't that what matters?" Sebastian said walking up the stairs and listening to the conversation between Ciel and Rose with him enhanced demon hearing. It appeared they were making their goodbyes.

"I look hideous." Grell moaned. "Some plain and boring. Hardly becoming to someone of my position."

Ciel appeared in the doorway and Sebastian's smile faded, Ciel then turned to Grell giving the reaper a disdainful look. "I trust you'll take better care of Rose than you did my aunt."

Grell laughed and looked shocked at Ciel's words, "I don't know what you're talking about Master Ciel, I am forever a faithful butler of the Burnett house." He said bowing lightly this time but his yellow eyes flashed menacingly, Ciel would never trust him.

"Quite." Ciel said clenching his teeth and holding himself back from striking Grell in the face, "You better uphold that act to the best of your ability, and I will be sending Sebastian round regularly to check in on you both. If you harm her in any way you will incur my wrath and this time I'm not going to let you get away."

Grell stood up looking scorned and stared down at the impudent little human that dared to call himself a lord. He watched as Ciel walked off and clambered into the carriage.

"Good day to you then." Sebastian bowed to Grell, "I will be keeping a close watch on you."

Grell blushed and smiled wickedly, "Oh I do hope so Sebby, farewell till next we meet." He said winking and blowing him a kiss as Sebastian grimaced slamming the door of the carriage as it pulled away. "Well I suppose it's time to do that dutiful butler act." Grell sighed as he went into the house and closed the door.

The house was quiet, Grell listened hard but he could not hear the lady anywhere, where could she have gone? He walked into the sitting room and found her stood looking out of the window onto the empty driveway whilst fiddling with her hat unable to get it off.

"Is there anything I can do for you my lady? Would you perhaps like a cup of tea?" Grell offered indignantly but hiding it well.

Rose was becoming infuriated with her hat, the last thing she wanted right now was a cup of tea, she couldn't get the blasted thing off. Maylene might have been lovely and friendly but she had fastened that hat to hear head with what seemed like glue. In a fine outburst of rage she tried to yank the hat off her head and ended up ripping the veil clean off.

Grell stood taken aback by her outburst but now finally he got to have a good look at her face. She had fine porcelain white skin with no blemishes but a pink hue in her cheeks, her lips were red as blood and a small and perfect nose sat under two gorgeous eyes like deep dark pools of blue water, they were full of life and at this moment hate.

"Take off this blasted hat." Rose said still staring out of the window with a faraway look like she was not completely here.

Grell walked over and stood behind her for a moment as she slid her coat off her arms and let it fall to the floor, he bent to pick it up but she stood on it with one of her heels.

"Leave it there; just help me take off this hat." She said as he got back to his feet. She kicked off her shoes irritably and they bounced against the wall.

Even without her shoes she was tall he noticed but not as tall as himself, he had a good clear view of the hat and that it had been attached with several pins all quite stubborn to remove but eventually her got them all out and lifted her hat off her head. Rose's dark red hair cascaded down her back in beautiful waves against her pale skin and Grell nearly dropped the hat in his hands at the sight of it. Red, the colour of passion, his colour.

Rose ran her slim fingers over the top of her head and down through her waves shaking it out, "Thank you, some tea would be wonderful now."

"Y-yes. I'll just go and see to that." Grell said nervously making a quick exit from the room and diving into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this...?" Grell said leaning on one of the kitchen sides and staring furiously down at it while wild thoughts ran through his mind. "What am I thinking, damned girl."

Grell was infuriated with himself, this lady, no; this girl had stirred feelings long forgotten to him. This girl with her perfect beauty and crimson hair, this girl with her fire and rage. He stood up straight with his hands on his hips trying to calm himself down but still the thoughts swam through his mind, how much he wanted to touch that perfect skin and how he despised himself for it. After Madam Red he had sworn away women for good, they were such a disappointment, so ordinary compared to how she had been, but now Rose had come and far surpassed Angelina in every way.

"Tea." He said grabbing the pot and starting to put spoonfuls into it as the kettle boiled on the stove. "One spoon for each person and one for the pot..." he said to himself as he started pouring in the water, "Oh Sebby you taught me well, what would I do without you." He smiled trying to think of his handsome black butler but Rose kept coming into his mind, it was no use, he couldn't get her out.

Rose was looking around the living room at all of the pictures of her deceased mother and long forgotten family she had never known. She had never known this life and had always wanted to know where she belonged but nothing had prepared her for the shock of all this glory, she felt so out of place but she had to try and act as best as she could in this role, for Ciel's sake at least.

There was the sound of the kitchen door being slammed open and Rose turned to see Grell coming into the room with a tray. She sat on the couch and he placed it down in front of her, he reached for the pot but Rose's hand reached out and took hold of his hand stopping him from taking it.

"Please, I can do that, won't you join me?" Rose smiled up at the awkward butler before her and for the first time she took him in properly. A nervous wreck of a man, his round glasses halfway down his nose and his long brown hair tied tightly back with a few loose strands falling into his eyes obscuring them, he looked shyly up at her in confusion and Rose felt sympathy for him, he was clearly a bumbling idiot but his imperfection warmed her to him.

"Tea, with you my lady?" Grell said incredulously, he didn't know what to make of this girl, her nature kept changing from one moment to the next.

"I would like to learn about my mother over time, to ask you about her, after all you have been the family butler all these years, you must have known her well." Rose said gesturing to the seat opposite her.

Grell sat down and watched her as she began to pour tea for them both then handed him a cup. He could not help but think how strange this was, their roles seem to have been reversed or even more worrying, like they were equals. This girl, Rose, certainly looked like a noblewoman but she didn't act like it at all and he wanted to know her history but he couldn't leave and pay a visit to the hall of records just yet, he had to be here with her.

"I am obliged to tell you everything you want to know." Grell said taking a sip of the tea, it was far too strong and the fumes made his glasses steam up which was just as well, he had used the word 'everything' as loosely as possible, of course he would never let on that he had murdered her.

"Now, maybe I should tell you about me." Rose said taking a sip of her own. Grell gritted his teeth expecting an outburst of dislike but she said nothing and merely smiled, "I like it strong, like my men." She chuckled to herself.

Grell's cheeks reddened furiously and wild thoughts began to run through his mind again, he swung one leg over his other and crossed them tightly hunching over and drinking the remainder of his tea, he set it down heavily on the table and smashed the cup into pieces. Rose's eyes widened and she laughed whilst Grell was trying to regain his composure and failing miserably which added to his convincing act of the dumb butler.

"I'm so sorry my lady; I'll go and clean it up at once!" He said trying to make an excuse for him to leave the room.

"No please don't, it doesn't bother me." She halted him waving off the situation with a flick of her hand as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "I like you already; it takes a lot to make me smile."

Grell was finding this tension unbearable, she needed to start talking about the past quickly or his act would falter the moment he lunged in for her and started to rip off that unbecoming white dress.

"So, about me." she said putting her own tea down, "I think I must tell you first that I'm really not used to all this...as you know my mother lost a child in a terrible accident so many years ago and was hence unable to bear children." She paused looking up at the mantelpiece at the portrait of Madam Red, "She didn't lose me. I learned some months ago that there had been confusion in the hospital about me. It's not a very nice tale Mr. Sutcliff. I hope you can stomach gory details."

Grell was listening intently, he nearly laughed at her words but remained silent, he lived for gore and it wouldn't bother him in the slightest, he wouldn't have to take that trip to the hall of records after all.

"When they performed surgery on my mother and I was taken by caesarean they thought me still born so I was moved to the morgue. I woke in that place crying and cold amongst countless other lifeless children's corpses waiting to be incinerated, I was nearly on the point of death and then he came, my new father, he rescued me and unable to find any information on who I was or who my parents were he took me away and he raised me as his own." Rose smiled, "I was so happy with him but as I got older I started to ask questions, I had only a red ribbon which had been tied around my wrist as a clue to my true identity, then finally one day all my questioning and answers led me to Ciel, my only living relative."

Grell was astonished at this girls beginning in life, her struggle to live, "Oh my lady that's so sad." He said trying to feign sympathy while instead her felt admiration for her.

"No Mr. Sutcliff, my life wasn't sad; it was certainly different but never sad. The sad thing is that I never had a mother and I always longer for one, then to find out that I did have one all those years and when I was so close to finding her," She paused, her face darkening, "She was murdered."

Grell felt her accusing stare land on him but he wasn't worried, a human could not stand up to a reaper no matter what her upbringing had been. No, she didn't suspect him; she was merely airing her hatred. Still he could not quite look into her beautiful eyes, he did not want her to hate him, he wanted so much the opposite.

Rose's face eased and she took hold of her tea again and took a long swig, "So that is my story. You must forgive me if I do not act so ladylike all the time, I was brought up in a lowly working class environment, I have been used to doing things for myself for so long."

"I will assist you in any way that I can my lady." Grell said trying to smile and not bare his teeth, he looked very silly and Rose laughed.

"I want us to be good friends," Rose said leaning forwards and taking his hands pulling him closer, Grell blushed again and his glasses steamed up as he came so close to her he could smell her alluring natural scent, "I don't have any and I'm not good at making them but I really hope we can."

"I will try my hardest..." Grell gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

Things had been very strange in the Barnett house since Rose had arrived a week previous, things were peaceful and the charade was firmly in place.

Rose had eventually found her feet and grown accustomed to her surroundings and her rage had nearly disappeared apart from little occasions when she would smash something. She took enjoyment in the small things, like always having access to clean running water, food when she was hungry and a soft bed when she was tired. She would spend long periods of her time alone in her study reading and writing, making plans for the upcoming week or she would sit out in the garden at the back of the house surrounded by the hundreds of blooming red roses in the warm summer days. She had also found a fondness for her mother's love of red and had started to adjust her wardrobe to incorporate it; she would at least wear one red thing on her outfit in remembrance.

Grell however was still confused, he spent most of his day pretending to keep up with housework while she was present and when she was not he would either try and get on quickly with his dispatch duties or walk from room to room without any real purpose or anything to do or he would sit in one of the upstairs bedrooms and observe his lady lying out between the roses staring up at the sky as her hair spread across the floor like a pool of blood, sometimes sighing and sometimes becoming angry and breaking something into pieces.

When Rose was in his company she would ask him about Madam Red and he would talk to her about what he knew, she had grown incredibly fond of him and his clumsiness and had taken to asking him to brush her hair as he was always so careful and gentle, she had never known a touch like this, it was almost motherly and at the same time sensual, it warmed her heart made her feel so strange. Meanwhile Grell would try and mask his angst as best he could and gritted his sharp teeth together while he took hold of her beautiful soft hair, he was still fighting an internal battle over his feelings and having trouble overcoming a state of mind that was like a forgotten dream, somehow familiar but also new.

They had become to closest and most dependant of friends, each harbouring secret feelings.

It was on one of their late afternoons out in the rose garden's that his feelings would be confirmed.

"Mr. Sutcliff." Rose said as he was running a brush down her head secretly running the tips of his fingers through her silky waves.

"Yes my lady?" He almost sighed.

Rose turned around to look at her butler sat on his knees so close behind her and noted the blush in his cheeks and her heart skipped a beat, he was so shy it almost made her want to kiss him but she couldn't do that, she would never want to break his heart, he had been so kind to her, her best friend, her only friend.

"I'm going away tomorrow, I'm going for a few days, visiting my foster father but I don't want you to come with me." Rose said, Grell went to speak but she pressed her finger against his lips, "I know you're obliged to do come with me but this is an order, I want you to take a break from this place. I will be gone so early in the morning so don't bother to get up, I will be gone."

Grell couldn't believe his absolute luck, he had been struggling to find cover for tomorrow's initiate training and would have been looked down upon if he had turned down his duties as a Shinigami Instructor first class at such short notice because he had to butler for his mistress. This was working out perfectly and as much as he was relieved and thrilled at this prospect he could do nothing but concentrate on the feeling of that finger against his lips and those blue eyes trying to look through his steamed up glasses.

Rose loved the unsure look on his face and moved her finger from his mouth and placed her hand on his cheek brushing the few loose strands of brown hair away, "I will miss you." She smiled pulling him forward and hugging him her eyes slightly welling, she didn't know if she would ever see him again, if she were exposed in the Shinigami headquarters that would be the end of her.

Grell's body trembled as Rose locked herself around his waist, it was not trembling from fear but from trying to resist the thoughts in his mind that were screaming at him to rip off her black dress which was so perfectly fitted around her slight womanly curves, she had the body he had always dreamed of having and he wanted to touch it so much. Grell resisted the urge as unbearable as it felt and placed his arms gently around her, "M-my lady..." he stammered lifting his head up the sky in dismay, he couldn't deny this anymore, he wanted this girl, "Yes, I will miss you as well."

Rose released him and sat back cupping his face in her hands, he could now see that her cheeks had reddened and her eyes darted all over his face trying to judge his expression then she quickly leaned in and kissed him and then got to her feet darting away into the house.

Grell sat dumbfounded and nearly bursting into flames at her actions, this was it, he couldn't stand this any longer, he could do this as Mr. Sutcliff the butler and no one would have to know. Grell Sutcliff, dispatch agent, instructor and reaper, his credibility and image would not be dented at all by his actions today. Grell got to his feet and straightened himself up smiling widely to himself and his eyes narrowing as he turned and was about to head into the house after her.

"You hardly look like a butler in that state." Sebastian said blocking his path back to the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grell exclaimed infuriated, he was acting like he'd been caught doing something unsightly the way Sebastian was looking at him with an accusing stare and then he remembered, he probably had been.

"How unusual, not your usual welcome. Seems you've become rather comfortable in your present company. Have you grown fond of Lady Rose?" Sebastian smiled and Grell ground his teeth together at his insinuation. "I've come to check in on you both under masters orders, I should have been making more regular visits but Lady Rose and Lord Ciel speak frequently in writing at least three times a week and it seems all is well here, if not a little too well." Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about Sebby?" Grell said brushing his hair back into place and wiping his glasses clean, then he put on his jacket and buttoned it up.

"It seems that Lady Rose has become very fond of this place, she was very reluctant to live here, she wanted to return to her old life but in recent letters she writes of how happy she is and how wonderful you are." Sebastian said staring at Grell and trying to pierce into his thoughts. Ciel had become very worried about how much Rose had been singing Grell's praises, they had become more and more frequent in every letter he received and now he wanted to know what was going on.

"I am doing my utmost to keep her happy and entertained darling Sebby." Grell grinned.

"I saw that." Sebastian said flatly staring at Grell with that accusing stare again.

"Oh Sebby, such a joker! You know this is all a big act, you know the real me, I'm a great actress." Grell laughed winking at Sebastian and giving him an ardent look edging closer to him, it was hard to keep the truth from Sebastian; sometimes it felt like he could read his mind, so he closed it off. "I can't help it if the little wretch has a crush on me, who wouldn't." He said leaning towards Sebastian and trying to edge up to him but Sebastian took a step away, "You're the only one for me!"

"An impressive display then, she will never guess you're her mother's murderer." Sebastian said coldly.

Grell cringed at the thought of if Rose ever found out, how much she would hate him and he tried to shrug away the thought quickly, he had come to learn happiness in this house that he didn't want to lose. "She'll never find out." Grell smiled triumphantly, if he had his way he would keep this from her till the day she died, then at the wondrous moment he would finally reveal his true colours and take her soul personally as his own then he could replay her cinematic record and memories of the two of them over and over forever keeping her with him beyond death.

"The lady has informed the master she will be going away tomorrow early in the morning and that she has given you leave, you must be relieved you can go back to your normal work and get away from here for a while." Sebastian said calmly but knowing his words would wind up Grell who he could see was trying to keep his feelings for a mere human girl utterly secret.

"Yes, how kind of her." Grell said trying to sound indifferent. "I was going to ask you to try and make up some kind of a reason for Ciel to take her off my hands for a while; I have to train the new initiates at headquarters. Who better to train those gorgeous little newbie's than me? I am so looking forward to seeing what I have to deal with this year." Grell smiled wickedly running his hands down his body in a sensual way.

"How inappropriate." Sebastian said disgusted.

"The teacher student thing really does it for me Sebby, are you sure I can't teach you a thing or two? I'm sure I can show you a hundred techniques you've never seen before." Grell said dirtily.

"I need to be going, I'll let you know if I get any information on the thief you're seeking, as yet I haven't found a trace on him, he seems to have disappeared completely for now." Sebastian said veering away from the subject as usual but Grell didn't seem to care; he had been reminded of his current mission.

"Yes yes, do that. No information from my side either, no one's tried another break in as yet but we're keeping a close watch on that from now on. We'll apprehend that little hottie before you can blink, I probably won't need your help after all sweetie." Grell said accompanying Sebastian to the front door.

"Please give the lady my master's best wishes and good luck on her journey Mr. Sutcliff." Sebastian said formally to Grell.

Grell has now assumed his previous demeanour as the bumbling butler and bowed back, "I will let my lady know, thank you for your brief visit, please don't be a stranger." Grell stood back up and winked at Sebastian then closed the door as he walked swiftly off.

Now that Sebastian was out of the way he was free to seek out Rose and finish what she had so stupidly begun. He would do this in his persona of the butler, pretend it was the butlers feelings and not his own. Rose certainly had let herself in for more than she bargained for and he would make sure her last impressions of him before she left on her trip, to be so intense and unforgettable they would be the only things going through her mind while she was away and would beckon her back to him hurriedly in desperation.

Grell began to search the house for her, he was enjoying this tempting little game of hide and seek that she had started, it had him flaming with passion already and he was grinning at all the wild thoughts he had suppressed about what he was going to do when he found her. She wasn't in any of the downstairs rooms so the only place she could be was upstairs and he grinned even more wickedly at the idea of her waiting for him in one of the luxurious bedrooms.

"My lady." Grell said softly in his butler persona as he reached the top of the stairs, he had to calm down and play the part well; bits of his true self were starting to emerge in his voice and his actions. If he was going to do this, he would have to be gentle and kind with her, it would be the hardest thing he had ever done but he knew that he could do it, he was a great actress.

Grell finally came up to the last room after searching all the others, it was her room and he prepared himself for what was about to happen, after Madam Red he had completely struck off women and mentally blocked himself to them all but now Rose would break that black, she would be the first to do it and also the last.

He pushed the door open and looked across to the bed where he could see Rose's figure stretched out across it, a streak of sunlight coming in through the half closed curtains cut across the bed highlighting her and he walked slowly over with a nervous smile on his face; this would be his greatest performance.

Grell came to a halt at her side and looked down at Rose, she was breathing lightly and her eyes were closed, he knelt at her side next to her face and leaned on the bed looking at the same time surprised and abandoned, she was fast asleep. Grell brushed her hair lightly off her head and ran his hand over her cheek gently as not to wake her, his desires would have to wait for another day, it was his duty as a butler to watch over his mistress and see to her comfort, her wish was his command.

"Hm?" Grell said eyeing her forehead and noting the little scar above her left eye. He had never seen this before but then her fringe usually obscured her forehead.

Night was drawing in, he had been sat at her side for hours, soon he would have to get back to the Shinigami headquarters and prepare for tomorrow mornings initiates. He didn't want to leave her side but he had to, he pulled the cover over her gently and then kissed her cheek gently as not to wake her, her natural scent was so tantalising he wanted to kiss her all over and for her to awake at the last possible moment when it was too late and he would be above her. However he refrained and left it at just a kiss on the cheek then walked from the room and closed the door.

As he made his way down the corridor back to his own room he pulled the red ribbon free from his hair and shook it out letting his red hair loose and free, then as he closed the door slowly he stared down at Rose's room, his narrowed yellow eyes and white razor teeth only visible in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose awoke in a cold sweat once again as she always did but she grabbed at her body in terror as the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon in the distance and cut across the bed reaching her eyes. She looked down and saw that she was still fully clothed and that a cover had been drawn over her, her dreams had been wonderful and nightmarish at the same time. They had been so vivid that they might have been real; she remembered the last fleeting memories of them before they faded.

She had been waiting for her butler to find her where she was waiting so nervously on the bed in her room, he had finally found her and embraced her, no longer her butler but her lover instead, as they kissed and undressed passionately running their hands over each other she had timidly explored a man's body for the first time and experienced his tender touch, so gentle and kind. In her moment of near ecstasy as she felt the end drawing near she reached her hand up to pull loose his hair and set it free but it was already loose so she looked up into her lover's face and fear encompassed her as she took in the image of the red haired reaper who had been intent on killing her, she had struggled to free herself from his embrace but he was too strong and continued to bring it all to an end as he held her down and leaned in to kiss her with that razor sharp mouth, then she had awoken.

She felt violated but it had only been a dream and they weren't real. She wanted to seek out her kind and gentle butler to remind her of her reality but there was no time now.

Rose got up and opened the curtains wide, it was time, enough of this playing around, she had work to do and she had to forget about all this and get into the right frame of mind.

She unlocked her wardrobe and opened its doors wide revealing a black suit hung on a hanger on the back and a freshly pressed white shirt. Today was induction day at the Shinigami headquarters so she began to change into her guise, training began promptly at eight and they were expecting Alex Winter.


	11. Chapter 11

The building was huge, completely hidden to the normal human eye; people were passing it by without even a second thought. The tall glass fronted building rose high into the skies looking as if it would be unending, Rose couldn't even see the top as much as she strained her neck. She took a deep breath and walked over to the building's entrance quickly checking out her appearance before she entered the building.

Dressed smartly in her black standard issue Shinigami suit she had hidden her slight womanly curves well with the aid of some bandages to hold herself in place. Her hair had been tied tightly back looping it up to make it look shorter and instead of her usual red ribbon, which she had safely tucked in her jacket pocket, she was wearing a black one instead and her fringe had been straightened and brushed across her forehead. Her face was free of any colour and her eyes were now the colour yellow of the Shinigami's, a wonderful trick shown by her father when she had visited on the way and get some last minute help and tips. She looked and knew everything to be perfectly ready to do this; as usual she didn't even recognise herself.

"Identification." Said a similarly suited man on the door security as she entered the lobby, she fished in her jacket pocket then handed the man a card which he scanned, it made a little beep and he handed it back.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Dispatch Agency, Mr. Winter." The man said bowing and handing over the card along with a black glasses case. "Standard issue spectacles, you must put these on immediately, if you would like to make your way to training room 1, down the hall on the left. They will be beginning in fifteen minutes. Have a good day." He bowed again and she bowed back then made her way through the building putting on her glasses as she went.

Training room 1 was already full of students all talking amongst themselves eagerly, Rose felt immediately out of place, she would have to play this role harder than she thought but it wouldn't be a problem, she'd been waiting for this day and had had plenty of time to practice and revise in her study alone. She walked towards the back of the class and leaned against the wall looking the cool loner of the group and waited for things to take place.

"Daunting isn't it?" said a boy who had also been stood on his own, he walked over and bowed. "Toby Robertson."

Rose tipped her head lightly looking cool, "Alex Winter." This was it, time to change into Alex properly and take on the challenge of becoming the haughty know-it-all, hot headed boy she was going to play.

"Are you nervous?" Toby asked looking Alex over as he stared off ahead into space.

"Not really." Alex said indifferently.

"You seem pretty confident." Toby smiled, "I bet you've been training for this day for a long time?"

"You have no idea." Alex smiled looking around at the different groups as Toby leaned on the wall next to him. Despite Alex's cool exterior he gladly welcomed the company, he had been lying when he said he wasn't nervous, "The others seem to be in a bit an uproar about something," Alex said listening carefully to the nearest group where he was constantly hearing a name being mentioned. Toby leaned in squinting and straining to hear then a marvelled look came over his face and he leaned back smiling up at Alex, so tall in his heeled boots.

"Yes I thought I heard it right, apparently we're being split into smaller groups with individual instructors this year, it gives us a harder training, makes us more efficient in our future jobs, times are getting hard these days." Toby breathed heavily and shifted onto his other leg, "I imagine they're all speaking about being in Instructor Grell's group."

That name struck a chord in Alex's brain, where had he heard it before, it was incredibly familiar and Alex searched hard in their memory but it wouldn't come to the surface.

"It certainly will be interesting for those who get put in his group." Toby cringed slightly at the idea of it and Alex noticed.

"Why is he strict?" Alex asked still searching in his memory for the reason behind his note of that name.

Toby looked at Alex in disbelief, "Strict?" Toby nearly laughed, "Not exactly...Instructor Grell is the top in the field agents, he scored AAA in his final exam for technique in the field and he's done nothing but get better from that point. If your on Grell's death list there's no chance of survival."

"Well then he sounds like the best instuctor." Alex said, "I want to pass. I want the best."

"If you get him, he'll eat you for breakfast." Toby cringed again looking Alex up and down, "Your certainly what he looks for in a Shinigami."

Alex shrugged, "Whatever this Grell can throw at me then I'm sure that I can handle it. I'll put up the best damned fight of his life."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy that. Your funeral Alex." Toby said sighing.

Alex was getting a little wound up now, not only could he not remember where he had heard that name but Toby was getting on his nerves with all his little hints and hidden meanings, Alex banged his fist against the wall, "Okay, tell me, what have I got to worry about?" Alex asked irritably but as Toby went to open his mouth and speak the other groups fell silent and turned towards the front of the class, Toby and Alex were the last to notice and ran over to the crowd as they all shuffled into a line.

Alex found a space between Toby and another boy shorter than him, he must have been one of the tallest in the room, then after making sure his uniform looked acceptable he looked up and froze in absolute fear.

There standing before him was the red haired reaper.


	12. Chapter 12

The four instructors stood at the front of the class before their new recruits, William stepped forward from the group and pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked across them all and then down at a clipboard in his hand.

"Welcome to Shinigami induction day, I am William. T Spears, one of your instructors. Thank you all for your interest in becoming reapers and for passing our entry requirements, I trust you have all been issued your glasses and you need to be wearing you I.D card at all times within the building. Before we begin I will read out the register to make sure you are all here." William cleared his throat and began to call the names.

Alex was having trouble keeping their body from shaking out of fear of meeting the red haired reaper once again, especially after the previous nights troublesome nightmare, he could hardly keep his head held high. How could he not have thought he would run into him? Still Alex kept his composure and tried to keep his gaze away from him but he couldn't help it, he had to look.

The red haired reaper was currently perched on the side of a desk balancing on the edge looking rather bored, occasionally he would sigh and look over to the group but then carry on paying no particular attention to what was going on in the room.

"Winter, Alex." William called Alex's name.

"Yes." Alex said loudly stepping forward and then back into line as William continued to read out the last few names.

Alex's vision strayed over to the red haired reaper again and he felt all the blood drain from his face and a cold trickle sweep down the back of his neck, the red haired reaper was now stood facing the class with his arms crossed and looking directly at Alex with a sensual smile. It made Alex's blood run cold, could the reaper have recognised him from a swift fleeting glance on that dark evening many nights ago? Alex quickly looked away and the reaper made no advances.

The final name was called and William looked up, "Right, now that everyone is accounted for we shall begin. As you may or may not know, this year we will be splitting you up into four smaller groups. The population of the world is ever increasing and this means more work for us, so instead of taking on as many recruits as we have done in the past we are now cutting that size in half and setting our standards and entry requirements higher." William looked around at the muttering nervous bunch, "You are all the very best of the best. Your training will be harder and more demanding than any previous. I wish you the best of luck." William bowed to them and they all bowed back. "The groups will be A, B, C and D. I will call out the first group, A, and you will go with Instructor Strafe." He said gesturing to a light haired reaper to left of the room.

William called the students names and they walked over to greet Instructor Strafe and then left the room, Alex had not been in that first group and he glanced over to the red haired reaper who wasn't looking at him but was swaying side to side and humming with a smile on his face.

"The next set of students will be group B, you will accompany Instructor Aires." Once again William read out the names and Alex was alarmed to realise that he didn't belong to that group either. The students filed out of the room and left half the previous number looking slightly nervous.

"Group C will be next, if your name is called you will accompany me." William said looking down at his list and then back up, "If you aren't called out you will therefore be in group D and will accompany will remain behind."

All the students were muttering between themselves again, some with frightened horrified faces and other looking as if they were praying to the heavens to save them. Alex looked up to Grell and found him with an even larger smile on his face and his eyes narrowed in his direction so he tore his eyes away.

"Good luck." Toby whispered to Alex who was keeping his eyes down to the ground and hoping that William called his name next, he couldn't bear the thought of being around Grell for much more than a moment, he terrified him, all he could remember was that exhausting night and Grell's relentless chase and Toby's words resounded in his mind 'If you're on Grell's death list there's no chance of survival'.

"Brown, Clarke, Davis, Jackson, Green, Hall, Mitchell, Roberts, Winter." William said alphabetically and there was a bit of excited murmuring from the students that had been called, Alex breathed a sigh of relief and his body eased, he glanced quickly up at Grell who was looking rather pouty and angry and then looked quickly away before he could catch his gaze.

"Oh," Toby said sorrowfully next to Alex, "Least you got away with it. I have a feeling he's going to pick on me this year."

Alex looked down at Toby, he had mousy brown shin length wavy hair and large puppy dog brown eyes, Alex decided he did have a lovely face in a very cute and endearing way and he really did feel sorry for him.

"Right, come with me, the rest of you stay behind with instructor Grell who will be giving you a tour of the building first." William said signalling for his students to follow him out of the room and Alex gladly obliged but first patted Toby sympathetically on the shoulder.

On Alex's way through the door he turned back to look at the group and their instructor, Grell was leaning on the side of the desk beckoning them all closer with one black gloved hand in a very seductive fashion and all the students were left shuffling very slightly towards him trying to push others in front of them, then Alex left.

"Right, let's see," William said looking down the list as they carried on walking down the corridor and far away from training room 1, "I need to split you up in to pairs, this required of training, you are all assigned and designated partner for training and field trips, no exceptions and no swapping between groups." William called out the four pairs and Alex was stunned to find his name hadn't been mentioned.

"Excuse me sir," Alex said jogging up to the front and next to William, he bowed slightly and William gave him a severe look, "I haven't been designated a partner."

"Name?" William asked.

"Winter, Alex." Alex said trying to look down the list but William snapped it up and held it to his body as his eyes narrowed taking in Alex appearance.

William lowered the list slightly away from his body and peered down so that only he could see it then he ground to a halt outside a pair of double doors, "Winter, stay with me, the rest of you inside in your pairs and take a seat."

The other students all shuffled inside talking and left Alex out in the hall being stared at by William.

"You're not supposed to be here." William said eyeing Alex all over, Alex felt nervous, had William clocked on to him? William looked down the list, "You're supposed to be in group D, what are you doing in my group?" he asked severly.

"But you called my name before." Alex argued.

An appalled look flashed over William's face and he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Sir." William said to the arrogant boy in front of him, "I don't believe I did." Alex was about to argue when William spoke again, "Behaviour like this wont earn you any favours Mr. Winter. I suggest you go back to group D and deal as well as possible with the card you've been drawn." Alex thought he saw a small smile creep onto William's face but as instantly as it had appeared it disappeared. So that was it, William thought that Alex didn't want to be in Grell's group and he was right but William had certainly called his name.

"Sorry sir, I must have misheard you." Alex said trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Right," William said, "You better hurry and catch up, they will probably be well into their tour of the building." William pulled out a piece of paper with a map of the building and quickly scrawled a rough red line over it, marking an X at one end then he leaned on a desk and wrote a separate note which he slid into an envelope and sealed, "I don't have time to show you myself, take this map and don't get lost, the X marks the end of the tour and instructor Grell's office. Also give this letter to the instructor when you get a chance."

"Thank you sir." Alex said taking the piece of paper and the letter then bowing to William who bowed slightly and then went off into the classroom closing the door.

Alex looked down at the maze of a map and rubbed his head, this was the last thing he wanted, not only was he going to be in the red haired reaper's group but he was going to be late now. Alex set off through the building hoping that he could catch up as soon as possible and just slip into the back of the group without Grell noticing. There was hope in his plan but Alex knew things didn't always work out they way he wanted, especially when Grell had been staring right at him in training room 1.


	13. Chapter 13

Grell was leading the students through the building on his tour, life was back to normal and so was his appearance, as he walked on he looked in the glass office walls to check himself out and smiled widely in satisfaction. He felt so much better with his gorgeous hair flowing free behind him and all adorned in the colour red, he was glad to have lost the butler look, it was so humiliating, how could anyone find him attractive without any makeup? Rose's face came into his mind and he felt depressed for a moment, she found him attractive, then he shook his head wildly trying to shake the thoughts of her out of his head. She didn't find Grell attractive, she found Mr. Sutcliff the family butler attractive.

Grell stopped stamping his foot on the ground then span around to face his students, "We're here!" he exclaimed gesturing to a glass front door on his left, "Come on, bring those young, innocent bodies closer and take a look in here." Grell said smiling at them wickedly again as they tried to stay their distance but look into the room at the same time.

Inside was a laboratory where several people were all sat making glasses.

"This is where we make all the glasses, "When your training is complete and if you pass the final exam then you can have them customised to look as sexy as mine." He said leaning precariously close to Toby's face and staring at him over the top of them with narrowed eyes, "I would keep your the way they are, you're such a little cutie already, round really does bring out those adorable eyes of yours." Grell said pinching his cheek, Toby recoiled freeing himself from Grell's grip but Grell didn't seem bothered and merely straightened up.

"Come on, nearly finished now." Grell said signalling them on further through the building.

Grell stopped outside a wooden door with a frosted window with a large heart drawn on it in what looked like thick red lipstick, "This is my office, if you ever need anything I should be here if I'm not out in the field or something." Grell said lounging against his door and trying to keep his mind on his students while it wandered off to thoughts of the Barnett house and the rose garden. "If I'm out then just leave me a note through here," he said running a finger across the slit of a letterbox in the door then he wagged his finger at the all, "But be gentle, I don't want you ramming things in there and breaking it for me." He laughed looking around the group who were all cringing at his words. "Right, time for lunch, I want to see you all back in training room 1 in an hour's time."

Alex could just make out the group ahead of him as he sped down the hall towards them, he was going to make it if he hurried a little faster but to his shock the students had started scurrying away down the hall away from Grell so Alex pressed harder, as he went into a full sprint and nearly reached the end someone from one of the desks stepped out holding a huge pile of files and papers and his eyes widened.

Without a second thought Alex dove onto his knees leaning back and slid right through the person's legs with his hair skimming the trousers of the person clutching the files, he slid across the floor on the smooth surface and eventually came to halt on his knees at the end right in front of the last remaining students and instructor Grell.

"Wow!" Toby exclaimed, "That was some move!"

Alex looked up and saw Grell looming above him looking at him with a large smile and wide sparkling eyes, he looked terrifying and glamorous at the same time. Alex got to his feet with his head bowed and stood next to Toby not daring to look up and waiting for Grell to scold him but the shouting never came.

"Mm."

The strange noise made Alex look up to instructor Grell who was looking at Alex with more than vague interest this time. Grell had one of his black gloved fingers in his mouth and he was scanning over every part of Alex's body until his yellow eyes came back up to his face. Alex felt as he had done in that dream, completely violated and like he wanted to take all of his clothes off and scrub himself clean; Grell's dirty looks continued then he spoke.

"I was wondering who my missing student would be." He said turning the door handle of his office and backing into it, "Get in here, both of you." He commanded to Alex and Toby who both looked horrified at each other but followed him in. Grell went behind his desk and swung his legs up on top of it while he regarded the two of them.

"There was a misunderstand sir, instructor Spears called my name so I followed that group but I was then told I was supposed to be in your group. I came as quickly as I could." Alex said bowing to him and then back up.

"Came as quickly as you could? I'm sure you did." Grell grinned baring his sharp teeth and Alex jolted at the sight of them.

"I was told you give you this." Alex said stepping up to the desk and placing William's letter in front of Grell who took it and ripped it open reading it quickly.

Grell looked up taking in the image of Alex Winter, he was young and beautiful but from what he had seen in the hallway and read in the letter he was rash, impulsive and defiant enough to have argued with William on his first day; Alex was exactly Grell's type and he reminded him of himself when he had been in training. Grell peered at Alex over the letter in a way that made Alex look away, Grell was enjoying the power he had over this rebellious boy, he was going to have a lot of fun breaking him.

"That was quite an impressive display in the hall out there." Grell said looking down at a sheet of the students names and grades on his desk and finding Alex on there, "Yes the highest grades in my group, I'm expecting a lot from you." Grell said looking up to Alex again, "Welcome to group D...Alex..." Grell said seductively.

Alex felt his blood run cold again, "I will try my hardest..." he said and his words brought memories crashing back in his head, these words have been uttered to him as Rose, by Rose's faithful butler, the first person she had cared for so deeply in her life with these feelings.

Grell remembered saying these words to Rose and now to be hearing them coming out of Alex's mouth it was torture, he couldn't stand it any longer, Grell stood up suddenly and shouted at them both, "Winter, Robertson is you designated partner, now get out of my office and go to lunch!" he said banging his fists on the desk and splintering it under his powerful blow. Alex and Toby were horrified as they bowed quickly and exited the room running away down the hall.

Grell was shaking with rage and then started to scatter papers off his desk and start throwing things against the wall and breaking them, from outside it sounded as if a tornado had been left loose in the small room but none of the workers looked up, they were used to this type of thing happening, it was unusual if there was a quiet day in the office. Back inside Grell was sat slumped of his desk amongst the disarray and rubble whimpering into his arms.

"Rose," he whinged, "Why you? Why did you have to come into my life and make everything such a horrid mess? I was happy the way I was..." Grell trailed off thinking about his life before Rose had entered it. Always the hopeless romantic searching for love, trying his hardest to win the affections of the handsome men around him and always being turned down. He knew he was good looking and he was the best in his line of work, in fact he was the best at everything but everyone had denied him the chance of romance until he had met her and she wanted him.

"No." Grell said through gritted teeth and standing up, "SHE WANTS THE DAMNED BUTLER!" and he brought both his fists down crashing into the desk and splitting it in half. "Oh dear, not again." He said feeling much better as he looked down at the carnage.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex and Toby had run so fast and hard from Grell's office that when they reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner they both stopped and started to heave, trying to catch their breath. Alex was absolutely stunned by what had just happened, how Grell had changed so quickly from one mood to another, it was unreal. Alex had seen the murderous side to him already on the night he had been hunted down but never caught, Grell's chainsaw sounding close behind him and the mad look in his eyes like he lived for the chase and revelled in its gory ending.

Toby caught his breath and started to laugh, "We're in for it now."

"W-what...what do you mean." Alex panted leaning against the wall.

"Well I heard about his mood swings, but I never thought that they were this bad. He's got an awful reputation for having a temper amongst other things. And we got on the wrong side of him on the first day." Toby said but he looked amused not frightened.

"We? Don't you mean me?" Alex said finally catching his breath.

"We're partners now, whatever you do wrong reflects on me and vice versa." Toby said.

Alex was looking very serious and he walked slowly over to Toby who was looking slightly fearful that he was going to get punched but Alex smiled and held out his hand instead, "Well then, looks like we're both going to have to watch out for each other, partner." Alex waited and eventually Toby smiled again and shook his hand.

Down at lunch Alex and Toby were getting better acquainted, Alex had given Toby a flawless story about his past, saying that he had been living in the human world with his retired reaper father but had still been undergoing training for this day and that was why he was missing so many details about what happened in the building these days. Toby quickly filled Alex in on all the important details about the Shinigami and also about Grell's usual demeanour which Alex quickly came to realise was going to be a huge problem, now he knew why the red haired reaper had been looking at him like that from the beginning. He hadn't recognised Alex though which was something at least.

Dinner was over and the two of them walked back to training room 1 where all of the other students in their group had returned already and were talking amongst themselves. There were eight of them including Alex and Toby, the other six students turned around when they entered and they all started clapping. Alex looked confused as they all ran over to him and Toby and bowed.

"We saw what happened outside Instructor Grell's office, that's some move you pulled off there, everyone's been talking about it." Said one of the boys.

"Yeah we heard you two were pulled into his office over it." Said another with slick black hair.

"Apparently he was furious, they had to get a new desk in there because he smashed his to pieces. What did you say to him? Can't believe you got away with it!" said the first boy again.

"Well-" Alex went to say but another boy cut in before he could speak.

"I've seen moves like that before, you must have had a good tutor! Where did you learn that?" the boy said and they all fell silent waiting to hear Alex's reply.

Alex tilted his head down and smiled knowingly, then he told them who his father was. The other students including Toby all started to babble at once crowding tightly around him and trying to ask questions but Alex just smiled smugly.

"I can't believe it, no wonder you're good, you learned from the best! How come you didn't tell me before?" Toby said looking dazedly up at Alex and thinking that he couldn't have been partnered with anyone better.

"Looks like I have a contender for the affections of my students in my midst. I knew you looked like trouble." Said a high voice behind them all.

The students all turned around and saw Grell stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and smiling widely at them all but mainly Alex. They all ran into the middle of the room lining up and looked straight ahead not daring to see if the red reaper was looking at any of them. Grell closed the door and sauntered into the middle of the room perching himself on the edge of the desk at the front.

"I'm not going to bother calling a register as I've already memorised all of your gorgeous faces and names and I can see your all here." Grell said looking them over and hesitating on Alex who was doing his absolute best to ignore Grell's stare. Grell had spent his entire lunch hour staring at Alex's photo on his application form and reminding himself how much he liked men until he had gone dreamily off into his own world remembering Rose's beautiful face and her soft lips pressing against his, luckily there was no desk in his office at that time.

"So let's get straight on with training. I don't want to ruin my image by spending too much time around kids," Grell said getting up and walking to a locked door on the back wall behind the desk, he pulled some keys out of his pocket and swung the doors wide open to reveal a closet full of weapons, or rather, reaper scythes. "The other instructors spend too much time with their boring lectures and writing essays. I feel a physical approach is the best way of learning a job." He giggled to himself dirtily at his own innuendo.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Grell said irritably, "Grab a scythe and get into your pairs."

All the students filed up to the door as Grell watched them interestedly to see what they would choose; most of them were picking up the coolest and sharpest weapons they could find such as pitchforks. Alex however had only one weapon in his sight, the one he had spent years training with, and the one that none of the other students could life off its hook, a classic scythe. Grell's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth together as Alex unhooked the scythe off the wall and slung it over his shoulder and carried it off like it had no weight at all. The other students whispered to each other about Alex's heritage and nodded their approvals as they walked back into the middle of the room and paired up.

"All of you have to pass the demonstration of skill test in your interview." Grell said walking into the middle of the room between them all. "Now I want to see you all in action. So you're all going to fight each other, and if you don't start when I say then you'll have to fight me!" Grell laughed putting his hands on his hips then his face changed and he looked severe, "Last kid standing gets no homework tonight and a special surprise." He said through gritted teeth, "Ready, set, KILL!"

The students paused but then all darted for each other and began to clash weapons. Toby had immediately headed towards Alex bringing his shears up above his and bringing them crashing down to land a blow on his head but Alex merely stood there and at the last minute moved slightly to the side so that Toby fell to the floor. Alex lowered the scythe to the back of Toby's neck carefully and grazed him.

"Dead." Alex said smiling down at him and then helping him up.

"How embarrassing, first out." Toby said wearily as he walked to the back wall and waited patiently.

Alex's ear picked up the sound of something behind him and he turned swinging his scythe down just in time, one of the boys that had questioned him before had nearly taken off Alex's leg with a spade but Alex had blocked it with the slightest of ease, he turned the scythe quickly hooking it under the head of the spade then with one quick movement he lifter the scythe up in the air and alond with it the spade and its owner then flung them across the room into the wall.

"Nice...move..." the boy said picking himself up and standing by Toby.

Grell watched in fascination as Alex moved around the room taking out his contenders easily, Grell noted his moves, they were a little sloppy and he hadn't completely mastered the techniques properly but they were all there at least, if he had been doing his final exam he would have certainly scored a low A which thrilled Grell to pieces, even though Alex was only a kid there he would be a worthy opponent if ever they should fight. Grell loved the way that Alex moved his body when he fought, bending over to cut, leaning back and exposing his pale neck when he ducked, everything set his loins on fire, so much not a boy but a man.

Alex reached his last opponent who was looking rather nervous to be faced with him; Alex smiled at his hesitation and held the scythe low behind him whilst beckoning his opponent on with his other hand. Alex was unaware of anything going on around him in the room, when he fought everything else just melted away, only he and his counterpart were all that mattered.

Alex waited until his opponent was quite close then he ran ahead at full speed and the boy in front of his slowed wondering why he was coming at him with such force. A huge smile came across Alex's face and his eyes flashed wildly as he saw the weakness in his opponent and took the advantage; Alex jumped high into the air pulling the scythe close to his body flipped over the bewildered boys head landing gracefully crouched on the floor behind him, Alex looked back and swept his foot out in a circular way across the floor so that it tripped the boy up and he fell on his back. Alex got to his feet and swung the scythe over his head in an arc and the boy screamed closing his eyes and crunching up into a ball.

All was silent in the room.

The boy on the floor opened his eyes and saw the tip of the scythe a millimetre away from his skin right between his eyes and he squeaked in fright then fell limp on the floor passing out. Alex held the scythe in place with ease whilst he took deep breaths and looked down at the boy with a lethal stare then he remembered himself and closed his eyes pulling the scythe back up to his side. The students were all completely stunned but what else had they expected with Alex's father being who he was.

"Well that's enough playtime for one day." Grell said breaking the silence, "Well done Alex no homework for you tonight sweetie." He smiled flicking his hair over his shoulder and edging in his direction but for every step he took forwards Alex took one back. "The rest of you, I want a ten thousand word typed essay on the history on the Shinigami on my desk by Wednesday." Grell said laying on the desk at the opposite side of the room in a sultry fashion. "Now get lost kids, induction day's over, keep your weapons, they'll be what you're using for the rest of your training."

The students all grumbled about the heavy workload they have been given or about not choosing a better reaper scythe when they'd had the chance whilst they started to file out of the training room. Alex walked after Toby with the large scythe over his shoulder; he really wanted to get out of here now and away from Grell.

"Ahem." Grell said loudly in Alex's direction and Alex turned his head to see the red haired reaper lying on his stomach on the desk with his hands clasped under his chin and a sensual smile on his face, "Where do you think you're going?" Grell asked.

"You said the day is over." Alex said hankering to get out of the door.

"Oh, not for you." Grell said getting up and walking over, "You haven't had your surprise yet."


	15. Chapter 15

Grell has ushered Alex off out of the room and was currently manoeuvring him through the building to the upper floors, Alex had no idea where he was going and he was far too busy trying to keep several paces ahead of Grell who kept coming up behind him dangerously close. Every now and then Grell would tell Alex to turn left or right whilst in-between he swooned and flirted with the other men in the building in a rather embarrassing fashion. Eventually Alex got his bearings in the building and he knew exactly where he was, this was the floor where the hall of records was, where all the cinematic records were stored. This was the place he had been hoping to get to.

"Here we are!" Grell said prancing and spinning about in the huge corridor before the incredibly tall and wide double doors.

"The hall of records..." Alex trailed off.

"Hm, you are clever aren't you? Such an admirable quality, I don't like dumb men, too easy." Grell said from behind Alex as he tried to swing his arms around Alex's neck but he stepped out of the way quickly and Grell stumbled forwards. "This is your surprise, usually we don't let interns go in here ever, you have to pass your final exam to be allowed access to the records. But because you've impressed me so much I'm will to let you have a little peek inside." Grell hooked Alex's arm and pulled him close brushing back his fringe from his ear and whispering seductively, "Would you like to look...Alex?"

Rose snapped out of her frame of mind for a moment, Grell's hot breath down the side of her neck had resurfaced memories of that nightmare. She could smell his scent overpowering her senses and his red hair brushed lightly against her cheek making her skin tingle unusually. Rose was finding it very hard to concentrate on who she was supposed to be portraying with him so close and she struggled away confused by what she was thinking.

Grell looked smug as he pressed his smiling lips together and narrowed his eyes taking in Alex's expression which was a mix of confusion and shyness as his cheeks blushed slightly. Grell knew it, Alex was definitely hot for him even if he didn't know it yet, but Grell could sense innocence on him, Alex had clearly never been with another man.

Grell took out his set of keys again from his pocket but this time instead of unlocking the door like he had done in training room 1, he used a card key which he scanned on the right hand side of the wall. The doors made a heavy clunk and Grell pushed one open and gestured inside, "After you." Alex walked through the door without a second thought and Grell followed close behind with both his eyes fixed on Alex's behind.

Alex's eyes hungrily darted around the room at all the volumes but still he could not decide where he would have to start, there were rows and rows of bookcases which reached high up into oblivion, this would take him forever, he needed to take advantage of Grell's soft spot for him and start asking questions.

"This is amazing, how are they categorised?" Alex asked turning to Grell who had shut the door and was leaning against it with his arms spread across the door blocking Alex's exit. Grell had an amorous look across his face and his mouth was open showing his tongue sliding over his razor sharp teeth and across his lips.

"You like to get right to point, as do I dear Alex." Grell said lunging forwards, Alex couldn't react fast enough and found himself trapped against a wall with both of Grell's arms on either side of him. Alex's eyes grew wide as Grell leaned closer, "Let's cut the act darling, I know as well as you what's going to happen, I know you want me!"

"N-no! I don't!" Alex exclaimed pushing his body and head as far back into the wall as he could as Grell moved even closer.

"You're so in denial about all this." Grell sighed, "It's going to be hard to admit, but you can tell me, I won't judge you, and you won't regret it." Grell closed his eyes and pursed his lips moving suddenly forwards to kiss Alex but he ducked out of the way and Grell face planted the wall hard as Alex scurried between Grell's legs on his hands and knees. Grell bent double and looked between his legs to see Alex getting to his feet and dashing out of the hall of records. "You deny it now sweet Alex but you'll come running back into my arms before long!"Grell shouted after him.

Alex reached the safety of a deserted corridor and looked behind him, no one was coming, he was safe now, he slammed his back against the wall and slid down onto the floor with his head in his hands, then he faltered and Rose was loose again. She couldn't do this, things were getting out of hand, and she had attracted too much unwanted attention from the reaper that was hunting her down. The way he was acting was making it hard for her to keep her cover, Alex Winter would soon be exposed before long and she would be the one that would let it happen.

Rose had been prepared for everything, nothing had been left uncovered but there was one thing she hadn't prepared for and that was him.

Rose grabbed at the hair on top of her head as her mind swam with thoughts of the incident in the hall of records. Grell's face so precariously in front of hers, trapped between his arms with seemingly no escape; she had been so entranced by his eyes which held her captive and that scent, oh god that scent. Rose tried to pull herself together and she thought of her butler back at home, lost and awaiting her return, she had to be faithful, she didn't want to hurt him; but Grell's overbearing and exhausting relentlessness was wearing her down, the confusion was driving her mad, she had wanted him to kiss her but then moved at the last second, no, Alex Winter had moved.

Rose got to her feet, it was time to get out of here for today, she couldn't go back to her mothers house for a few days now in case her butler was still there, he would question her return and become suspicious when she would go out for the next coming days and not let him come with her. She had only one choice, she had to go to Ciel, she needed to tell him what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel had received word that Rose would be on her way within the hour; he was waiting impatiently in his study whilst Sebastian attended to making the tea.

"I want to know what's going on Sebastian." Ciel said staring out of the window into the grounds and searching to see if a familiar figure was making its way to him.

"I expect Lady Rose has to make her departure from the department as least suspicious looking as possible, I'm sure she'll be here...ah." Sebastian couldn't finish his words as a knock on the door signalled that their guest had arrived. The door opened and Rose walked in the room still dressed in her Shinigami uniform but she had now taken out her long red hair and her eyes were back to their usual colour.

Ciel was taken aback by her attire but tried not to let it show, she might well have been a man she was so convincingly dressed, "Finally." Ciel said almost breathing a sigh of relief, he had half expected her to come back with some sort of injury, "Please have a seat, Sebastian, some tea." Sebastian obliged and handed Rose a cup of tea which she took obligingly.

Rose eyed the butler suspiciously, there was still something horribly odd about him, his soul radiating in a strange way, she wanted him to leave, "Might I speak with you privately Ciel?"

Ciel smiled, "I see no reason to," he turned to Sebastian and gave him a hard look, "Sebastian I order you not to repeat anything that is said in this room." Ciel said quietly but in a commanding voice.

Sebastian bowed and smiled, "Yes my lord."

Rose looked irritated that Sebastian was still here but she kept her cool, "I passed successfully into the dispatch agency, I am now an initiate of the Shinigami. My goal is getting closer."

Ciel smiled triumphantly, "Excellent, so it's just a matter of time now."

"The hall of records has had a card key security system set up now. From questioning a few of the security guards I can gather only the top dispatch agents get one of these keys. I am now in the process of acquiring one so that I can clone it and grant myself access whenever I want." Rose explained.

"And of the categorisation?" Ciel said drinking his tea.

"Unknown as of yet, I will start work on finding out information on that tomorrow." Rose glanced over to Sebastian who was stood in the corner of the room by Ciel's desk looking interestedly at her; it made a cold shiver shoot down her spine.

"How do you intend to do this without your intentions being discovered?" Ciel asked, the last thing he wanted was for his cousin to be caught red handed when things seemed to be going so well.

Rose looked down and sighed, she'd been thinking about this all afternoon, whether it was a good idea to go ahead but it was the easiest and quickest option available to her, she had to use Grell whether she liked it or not, she couldn't let emotions rule her now.

"The instructor of my group is the best dispatch agent at the agency; he has a card key which I might be able to acquire for a short time." Rose said trying to keep what she was telling Ciel as plain and ordinary as possible.

"How are you going to take it without him noticing? If he is their best dispatch agent then he is sure to notice if the key goes missing." Ciel told Rose, it was almost as if he were saying no to the idea already before she had even spoken.

"He won't notice me taking it." Rose was struggling to get out her words in opposition to Ciel's, she kept her head down and tried to hide the flush in her cheeks, "He is...enamoured with my disguise it seems."

Ciel's face drained of colour, she couldn't have possibly been referring to who he thought she was, "This agent, who is he?"

"He calls himself Grell." Rose spoke his name for the first time and it sent a strange feeling through her, had she actually gotten some sort of cheap thrill out of speaking his name?

Ciel was horrified, there was no way he could tell her what he knew of Grell, it would blow everything wide open and then he would never see the records that he required. At the same time he was fighting with his conscience, Rose had spoken so infatuatedly of her butler Mr. Sutcliff in her letters and Ciel had realised that she had more than just kind thoughts and feelings for him, now to discover that Grell was besotted with Rose in her Shinigami guise sent alarm bells going through his mind, their worlds would merge eventually and there was nothing he could do.

"I will let him vent his ardour and take advantage of this to complete our goal." Rose smiled taking a sip of her tea but she pulled a strange face and put the cup down, "It's too weak." Rose pushed the cup away and smiled a little wistfully, "He always makes it stronger." She said to herself quietly but Ciel heard her.

These were the last words Ciel wanted to hear right now, "Do you think it wise to get so close to him? He might recognise you."

"How could he? He only caught a fleeting glance of my face and that was weeks ago, he seems to have given up on his chase for the thief for now." Rose smiled but Ciel was not happy.

It was not what Ciel had meant, Sebastian had made a deal with Grell to find Rose the thief, not Alex. Grell in his guise as Rose's butler saw the face of Rose every day and from what Sebastian had told Ciel, Grell knew it all too well. It was not a good idea if Rose was going to let herself get close to Grell in the guise of her male counterpart Alex. Ciel knew how he acted and if so much as an inch was given to him with such an irresistible looking boy as Alex he would take advantage of it, then he would surely recognise that Alex was in fact Rose.

"I have a few more days to carry out what's necessary then I will be able to leave that all that behind. I will find my mother's murderer and get rid of them for good, then when it's all over I don't want to go back to my old life...I would like to carry on living in my mother's house instead. I can do this Ciel...I need to do this." Rose said getting to her feet. "I will send word of my progress but you have to leave this up to me now."

There was nothing Ciel could do now, all he could do was hope that her plan worked, he couldn't let himself get involved in this, he had to remain neutral but he feared for his cousin's life. Would Grell take Rose's life if he found out? Like he had done with Madam Red?

"As you wish." Ciel said with a heavy heart, "Before you go I have acquired some items for you for when you return to the house." Ciel said picking up some papers off his desk and handing them to Rose, "Inside you will find details of your accounts and also your birth certificate."

Rose's eyebrows knitted together as she looked down at the papers, "A birth certificate..." She said with her eyes slightly welling up as she thought of her beautiful murdered mother. She flicked through the papers and put out a crisp white piece and read her name 'Alexandra Burnett', she officially had a mother. Seeing this had knocked her back onto her goal, "I will do this Ciel, I will have my revenge." Rose said trying to quell her anguish as she turned and left the room leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"You look troubled master." Sebastian said worriedly peering over at his master.

"Yes I am, it's awful, I fear this will be her undoing. I never expected any of this; Rose clearly has feelings for Grell when he's disguised as that bumbling butler and now this! To hear that Grell is obsessed with Rose disguised as Alex. I would pull her out of this situation if I could before its too late but I need her." Ciel hung his head, "If she successfully completes her mission or is discovered it doesn't matter, the outcome will be the same... Rose is going to find out that Grell killed her mother," he said looking up at Sebastian, "In the end it will be a case of seeing who will survive the fight. She's well trained but he's better." Ciel sat heavily down in his chair. "She's going to die."

Sebastian didn't like his master being so troubled, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

Ciel looked round and laughed but then a smile crept across his lips, "Actually there is."


	17. Chapter 17

Alex spent the next few days at the Shinigami headquarters in lectures much to her disappointment, all of the major dispatch agents had been called away from training the initiates to assist in sorting through the souls in a major natural disaster overseas. It was now the last day of the induction week and they would be free to return home for a short time, Alex had not seen Grell to try and carry out her plan and she was at an absolute loss, she had failed Ciel but more importantly she had failed herself.

Alex arrived at the Shinigami headquarters and made his way to lecture room one where all the students from all the groups were convened and sitting in rows on different levels leading up the back of the room. Alex was surprised when the instructors entered the room and William Spears began to start the lecture, she wondered when they had returned. As the lights dimmed so that the image from the projector on the screen looked clearer, Alex's eyes strayed over to Grell who was sat at one of the desks on the front row with his legs swung over the table as usual, he boredly leaned on his hand, obviously he had seen this lecture a million times before.

Alex's gaze was broken when the lecture started and his attention was completely drawn to the screen, he couldn't believe his luck, it was a lecture on the divine language. Alex scribbled away on paper pretty much everything that was said and shown while the other students looked as if they were going to fall asleep at any moment, this was all catch up for them on what they had known all their lives, but for Alex is was one of the three keys to his goal.

The lecture went on for a good long time and soon it was time to break for lunch, on their way out of the door they were all handed a book to study from and Alex gripped on to his tightly like it was gold, it was a book on the advanced translation of the divine language. They would be sitting a written test as part of their final exam but that didn't matter to Alex, he would have devoured the book by then and would be out of this institute with the records he wanted before any of them could blink and notice they were gone.

Alex darted into a deserted corridor and opened the book reading it immediately, he was so enthralled that he nearly missed the footsteps coming from around the corner but then his ears picked up a familiar humming and he darted across the corridor into one of the ground floor bathrooms. Alex backed quietly across the bathroom trying not to make a sound with his heeled boots but he slipped slightly and stumbled backwards into the largest cubicle with the door swinging shut on him.

Alex listened intently as he wiped the sweat off his brow, something was strange, he couldn't hear the humming anymore but what was worse was his glasses were missing. He crouched down on the floor and saw the glasses lying on the bathroom floor; he was about to reach for them when the door of the bathroom swung open and all he could see were a pair of black and red heeled boots.

Alex slid back and pulled himself up to his feet stepping quietly into the corner of the cubicle with a hand over his mouth, he was sure that Grell could hear him breathing but that was impossible.

"Hm?" Grell said picking up the pair of glasses on the floor then he smiled knowingly.

Alex heard the click of Grell's heeled boots across the bathroom floor and then his dirty little laugh echoed softly, there was a short pause and then the door of the cubicle exploded as Grell kicked it open and stood before him.

"Oh Alex, you are naughty, leading me into a place like this to meet so that no one will catch us." Grell said smiling widely and placing both hands on each side of the door frame, "I knew you couldn't resist me." Grell looked over Alex's frightened face as he stood in the corner not daring to move, it reminded Grell of how he acted as a butler in the human world, coy and innocent and then he realised why Rose liked him so much like that, it was a challenge and to have power over someone was a great aphrodisiac.

Alex could only watch as Grell entered the cubicle and kicked the door shut and locked it behind him then lunged in and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Alex's head, "No escaping this time, you're going to have to admit the truth."

Alex looked across the grim reapers face taking in every detail then he forgot himself in those wicked eyes and she was once again just Rose, a human girl with no chance in hell against this lethal reaper. But the fear she had once felt for him had now turned into full blown lust, something she had only felt a twinge of with her shy butler, but things were different with Mr. Sutcliff, it was love she felt for him not carnal lust. Rose's lip began to tremble as Grell giggled to himself and pushed his hips against hers suggestively. Her cheeks flushed wildly and she pulled her hips back as much as possible, he would notice something was wrong down there if he concentrated long enough.

Grell was enjoying every minute of Alex's dismay and confusion as he loomed in and hesitated inches from his face looking over it. Hair a dark crimson, darker than his own, soft and wanton lips awaiting his, and his eyes so wide with apprehension with their long dark lashes, it drove him wild. Alex was beautiful for just a boy Grell thought but his mind swayed to thoughts of beautiful Rose and his memories of her attacked him again.

Rose saw his hesitation and an angered look spreading across his face as he fought with some sort of internal battle, she could see her chance to take advantage of this, she would hate herself for it but it was the only way. Rose quickly lifted her knee and sharply rammed it into his stomach, he doubled over in pain and shock then she kicked out as his chest and he flew back into the far wall of the cubicle landing on the toilet looking hurt, in pain but also ecstasy.

"Oh, so forceful," Grell whimpered looking up at Alex submissively, "Do what you want with me, but just don't hit my face."

Rose was Alex once again, strong and intent, he approached Grell and slammed his knee down onto the toilet lid in-between Grell's legs and narrowly missed his crotch, Grell whimpered again but didn't recoil and Alex took hold of the scruff of his neck in one of his hands roughly and pulled Grell towards him.

"Be gentle with me Alex." Grell said, his cheeks flushed and his eyes full of desperate longing.

Alex leaned forwards tightening his grip, Grell was giving him the same look that he had seen on the face of Mr. Sutcliff when Rose had hesitated before kissing him, it was slightly distracting and made Alex feel like he was going to be unfaithful but those types of feelings could wait for now he needed to get that card key, and by any means necessary.

"Oh!" Grell exclaimed as Alex yanked Grell from where he was half laying down on the toilet to a sitting position. Alex used his knees to bring Grell's legs together then he slid his body forward and straddled Grell's lap, he could feel Grell trembling underneath him and something pushing up against him.

Rose's cheeks flushed and she felt hot all over, it was no good pretending, she really did want him. She brought her face forwards and tipped his head back so that he was looking up at her, their noses lightly touched and Rose was both nervous and desperate to kiss that razor filled mouth. Rose closed her eyes and pushed her mouth against his, Grell didn't react at first and his eyes merely widened in shock.

Grell couldn't believe what was happening; he was so used to rejection that he'd forgotten how good this actually felt. Alex's lips were soft and passionate and he knew how to use them, they were gentle but firm and Grell knew Alex was enjoying every minute of it. Grell felt himself stir to his full extent under Alex's slight body and Alex jerked to his feet in surprise because of it.

Rose had found it hard to keep her concentration whilst she let her free hand slip down to his pocket and take the card key but she had done it and stored it quickly away before she jumped in the air after something pushed hard against her.

Grell felt the kiss end and Alex pulled away and opened his eyes looking into Grell's with his lip trembling, he backed away and Grell got to his feet, he didn't want it to end now, they'd only begun! He'd been waiting for a release of his passion after Rose had teased him and left him wanting, now he would take it out on Alex.

"Where are going? Hm." Grell said straightening his glasses looking coy then running his gloved hands down the inside of his thighs suggestively. "I know you want more..."

Rose couldn't take this any longer, she could imagine herself down on the floor of that cubicle getting tangled in that long red hair and blowing her cover if she stayed; she had got what she wanted now it was time to get out of here but Grell's eyes and the way he was acting was compelling her to him, her will was so weak with those eyes beckoning her back to him.

"I...I...can't do this..." She stammered picking up her book on the divine language and unlocking the door quickly, then she bolted and Grell heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Grell might have been angry but he was still too enraptured by that kiss, he thought he was going to faint. He slumped back against the wall and ran his hands over the inside of his thighs up to his crotch and pushed down, he felt like a young Shinigami again, about to explode prematurely, "Uh," he moaned, "Rose...Alex..."

As Rose reached the corner and turned she heard Grell's voice scream loudly from the bathroom behind her but she carried on running.


	18. Chapter 18

Grell had regained control of himself and gingerly left the bathroom, his cheeks were still flushed and he straightened out the rest of his clothes as he walked down the corridor with a smug smile on his face. Week one might have been over and Alex might have run from him for now but he had a lot to look forward to when next they met, until then he was more or less satisfied with that exquisite kiss. After all they had the rest of Alex's training to make their secret rendezvous and perform their passion play.

"Grell Sutcliff." Said a voice behind him and he turned to see Williams stood there with a severe look on his face.

"Ah!" Grell exclaimed flapping about nervously, had he been caught out? He'd be in for it if he had; student teacher relationships were strictly prohibited. "Will darling, what a nice surprise. Have you come to walk me home then?"

William's eye twitched, "Hardly." He said coldly, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Have you been in corridor B bathroom all this time?"

Grell smiled widely and laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about! Why do you ask?"

"Your trousers are unzipped." William said keeping his eyes firmly on Grell's face.

Grell looked down and surely enough they were, he jumped around on the spot trying to do them up but they were still a little tight from before, "And what were you doing looking down there anyway?" Grell said after he had finally got it up to the top and pulled his waistcoat down.

"I wasn't..." William said unable to find anymore words as Grell wagged a finger at him giggling, "Anyway I came to find you because we have to go to the hall of records immediately, there's been a security breach."

Grell's face changed, "The thief?"

"We don't know. It must be, all the card holders are accounted for now. We better hurry." William said signalling for Grell to follow him.

They hurried through the building as quickly as possible, barging past people and manoeuvring over desks and furniture to cut their time in half. Grell still hadn't caught his breath from before and was struggling to keep up with William for once but he wanted to catch this thief for good, he wanted to redeem himself for losing him and having to rely on Sebby to bail him out of trouble.

Grell saw his office approaching on the way and he skidded to a halt outside the door, William looked back and slowed, "Keep going, I need to get something." Grell said smiling and booting the door of his office through, there was no time for keys right now.

Up in the hall of records Rose was running round and round the stairwells carrying the book under her arm and dragging her initiate scythe with her, she'd flipped through the book and found the chapter about the categorisation of the cinematic records and read the key on the wall near the door, the books she wanted were on one of the middle levels. She flew up the last remaining set of stairs and flicked open the book to a page of symbols and started to immediately match them up to the ones on the wall next to each bookcase.

'No, no, no,' she thought to herself as she scanned each one, "Yes!'

Rose had come across the bookcase she needed and threw the book and scythe on the floor and started to climb up the ladder, she climbed to each level looking across the row and occasionally pulled out a book until there was five lying on the floor then she slid down the ladder in one swift movement and gathered the items off the floor.

William ground to a halt outside the huge double doors of the hall of records and was horrified to see that the card reader was hanging off the wall and sparking with live vaults. William rammed his shoulder against the door but it was no good, whoever had got here before them had opened the door, broken the card reader and then firmly closed the door behind them, they had expected that the other Shinigami would soon come after them, they had been planning this for some time.

There was a loud mechanical roar from behind William and he turned around to see Grell smiling menacingly and holding his chainsaw, "Let me try!"

Rose looked around wildly for her escape; she'd had everything planned apart from her this. As she looked she heard the mechanical buzz and her eyes widened in realisation as the leaned over the banister and looked down to the ground floor where a rather sharp blade had pierced between the doors and was cutting it to shreds as easily as butter, it hadn't taken Grell long to find out, just as Ciel had said.

Rose didn't have much time, she couldn't let Grell catch up with her, she knew what it was like to be pursued by him in more ways than one. There was a window on the other side of the of the walkway, she could see the city stretching out and there was a building close enough, she had to take the chance that she would reach it, there was one technique she could use to get to it but it was difficult and she still hadn't mastered it properly.

The hole in the door was finally big enough to get through and Grell pushed on through the splintered pieces and looked around for the thief,"There!" William pointed up at one of the middle levels where a familiar face was looking down at them.

"No!" Grell exclaimed recoiling in disbelief, that was Alex up there.

"Alex Winter." William said looking angry, "I was right to be suspicious about him."

Grell still couldn't believe it as he and William both ran onwards and leapt into the air jumping over tables and skipping staircases by scaling the walls instead.

Rose started to panic, they were going to be at her within a matter of seconds; she backed up against the wall and prepared herself for what she was about to do. Rose put her foot against the wall then with all her might she pushed off and started running towards the window at full speed.

"What the-" Grell said as he saw Alex take a full sprint along the walkway, they were nearly there.

"He's going to jump!" William said throwing his shears ahead into the air and narrowly missing Alex's chest but cutting his arm instead.

Rose yowled in pain but kept on running, the window was now a few short feet away so she jumped and swung the scythe in her hand in arc from behind her under her feet and to the front, the window smashed and Rose could feel cold air rushing against her.

Grell and William got to the walkway and darted at the window leaning over; they watched as Alex brought the scythe close to his body and began to loop round and round in the air, the weight of the scythe blade propelling him forwards.

"Impossible!" William exclaimed, "That move..."

Rose felt herself tumbling forwards and slowing down, she stretched out horizontally with the scythe in front of her and began to fall into a swan dive, she could see the building ahead of her it was getting closer, at first she thought that she wasn't going to make it but then she reached the edge and she rolled forwards head over heels with the scythe and books safely tucked against her body.

Grell and William were both staring with their jaws hanging down in amazement. Grell's chainsaw powered out and he dropped it on the floor slumping to his knees. William watched as Alex got himself together and ran off jumping from roof to roof until he disappeared; William looked down at Grell who was staring at the wall with wide eyes and a horrified look.

"I can't believe he escaped..." William said now knowing what to do.

Grell could believe it, he'd done it before. What he couldn't believe was that his Alex was the thief, he didn't know what to think, this couldn't be true.

"We better go and start setting out the plans for a full search of the city. Alex Winter can't get very far, he's blown his cover and everyone knows exactly what he looks like, he's going to have to get that wound seen to before he bleeds to death." William said now fully composed and looking at the trail of blood across the floor. "We need to get finding what he's taken as well, that could be a clue." William said picking up his shears and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Grell?"

Grell was still sat on the floor but his amazed look had disappeared and his eyebrow was twitching as he gripped his hands into tight fists and was shaking with rage. While William had been talking Grell had reached into his pocket to see what he thought was true, when he could not find what he was looking for his fears had been confirmed. The key was missing; Alex must have taken it whilst they were in the bathroom. Alex had only played on his affections to carry out his sordid deed and seemed to have never cared anything for him at all, all Alex had wanted to do was get in here. Grell felt utterly betrayed.

"Grell?" William said snapping Grell out of his thoughts.

Grell got to his feet looking angrily across the city, "I'll find you darling and when I do I'll slice you into the loveliest pieces I will ever see and paint the city with your luscious blood." He said with a murderous wild look in his eyes and his teeth firmly gritted together.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose was in absolute agony as Sebastian treated the gash on her arm, he was gentle enough but even the slightest touch made her cry out in pain and Sebastian would merely smile and carry on attending to her arm and enjoying her strife. The blood was absolutely everywhere, at first she had thought it was only a graze as her arm started to grow numb and cold during her journey to the Phantomhive residence but when she arrived and started to feel faint she had noticed that her white shirt had turned completely red.

Red. Grell.

It was all over, Grell would never be able to find her now that she was Rose again, Alex Winter would disappear for good this time. Rose felt a pang of emotion for the red haired reaper that she had found so strangely irresistible, at least she'd had one kiss before they parted forever.

Rose had decided she would change at the Phantomhive household and return to the Burnett house tonight for safety; maybe he was waiting for her there, her shy and benevolent butler but she hoped he wasn't, she'd finally got what she had been trying to attain since she'd found out about it.

Her mother's cinematic record. Rose would finally be able to know the truth about her mother's death and when she was better, wreak her revenge.

Sebastian had finished wrapping a bandage around her arm and stood back admiring his handiwork. "This should suffice for now but I would go and see a doctor tomorrow for stitches and make sure that gangrene hasn't set it."

"Thank you." Rose said reluctantly with a sideways glance at the butler who was smiling evilly at her with his red eyes.

Ciel was sat on the other side of the room at the desk of his study; spread across the table in front of him were five books and he merely sat considering them while Sebastian had seen to Rose. She'd done it, she'd brought him what he desired and despite the fact she'd suffered a near fatal blow he smiled happily at the thought that he was finally going to get some answers himself.

"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home." Rose said wearily. "I'll be safe there."

"I don't think that's a good idea, your butler will start asking questions about what happened." Ciel said thinking of Grell waiting there furious that the thief had gotten away again.

"He's not there. I checked the house on my way here, it's in darkness. When he returns I'll tell him that I suffered a riding accident." Rose said.

"Very well." Ciel said hoping that she would be able to keep the wound hidden from him. It was better if she went anyway; the last thing he wanted was for the reapers to come searching his house and find the books in his possession. Ciel leaned forward and took one of the books in his hand pulled at the front cover.

"No!" Rose shouted running over to the desk and slamming both her hands on top of the book and pushing it hard down onto the desk, Ciel recoiled and his eyes were wide in shock, Sebastian ran over to his masters side and was about to strike Rose away when her arms gave way and she fell into a heap on the floor cringing in pain. "Don't you open them..."

"Rose!" Ciel said running round the table and crouching at her side and pulling her into his arms, she grown extremely pale, nearly white compared to her normal colour.

"She's lost more blood than we thought master." Sebastian said approaching them both and kneeling down taking her wrist and pressing two fingers against it, "Her pulse in very weak, she needs to rest." Sebastian suggested scooping Rose up into his arms as Ciel moved back and stood up.

"Take her home then Sebastian, and stay with her until the morning so I know that she's safe." Ciel said and Sebastian nodded with his eyes flashing red.

"Ciel..." Rose said reaching a weary hand towards him which he took gently, "Don't open the books, you can't read them...not you...you need a..." Rose cringed and couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, "The memories...too...powerful for you...wait for me to..." but Rose couldn't speak anymore, she felt lightheaded and everything started to cloud and go dark until she finally passed out.

"She appears to have merely fainted." Sebastian said noting his terrified expression.

"Rose." Ciel said kissing her cheek gently, "Thank you." Ciel stood back and looked at his butler, "I want to know first thing in the morning how she is and then I'll arrange to speak to her when she's better. Whatever she was trying to tell me was important so I'm not going to open those books until I hear what she had to say."

Sebastian smiled, "That's very wise, it seems as if these books are dangerous to mortals. Maybe I would be able to-"

"No," Ciel cut in, "No I will wait. Sebastian make sure no harm comes to Rose. Now get her home, I'm tired too, I'll take care of myself for once."

Sebastian was oddly shocked by his masters wishes, it was unusual that Ciel would let him leave for so long and also that Ciel would look after himself; not an evening had gone by in the past few years that Sebastian hadn't seen Ciel to bed. Sebastian had been ordered to go with Rose though and he had to obey his masters every wish.

"I will return in time to get you up young master." Sebastian said bowing as much as he could with Rose in his arms.

Ciel picked up two of the books off the desk and put them under Rose's arms, "This is what you've been after for so long." Ciel sighed knowing that he couldn't keep her from the truth. Grell had it in for the thief Alex, they'd attacked him on his escape from the hall of records and severely wounded him, when Rose turned up at home with a near fatal wound then Grell, in his butler guise was sure to put two and two together despite the story she had concocted. "Make sure these books are looked after until she wakes up." Ciel said watching Sebastian eye the books with interest, "Go." Ciel said and he watched Sebastian leave the room carrying Rose's limp body away back into the mouth of death.


	20. Chapter 20

Grell had spent the whole day heading the search for Alex Winter whilst Will remained back at headquarters trying to find out which records had been taken. All the top dispatch agents were searching the city under his frantic orders but so far they hadn't found any clue to where he would be; they'd gone to search Alex's residence first but had found it to be an abandoned crumbling building which had been burned down in the last first of London and there was no sign that anyone had set foot in here since that day.

Grell was no longer on the hunt for a thief, he was out on a murderous vendetta against the boy that had cruelly played with his heart and used him. His feelings of rage had increased with every unfruitful hour that had passed; after hours of searching to no avail the other Shinigami were prepared to give up for the day and even Grell, as relentless as he was to find Alex, was getting tired. He called off the search and ordered them back to headquarters; he would find Will, maybe he had been having better luck.

"Anything?" Will said looking up as Grell slammed open the door of his own office ripping it off the hinges for the second time that day; he sat down heavily in the chair opposite his, which Will was currently occupying, and threw his chainsaw onto the floor and crossed his arms and legs looking scorned. "I didn't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Grell got to his feet and roared at Will who was looking back at him completely un-phased.

"Sit down Grell." Will said pushing up his glasses and then resuming looking down at some papers on Grell's desk, case notes on the thief, which Will had been reading through before Grell came blasting through the door. "I thought you might not have found anything." Will said pushing a paper towards Grell who had calmed down and was looking bewildered as he took hold of the paper and peered at it over the top of his glasses.

"Alex Winter's cinematic record was found today not too far from here; a human found it and opened it, and they were killed instantly. The dispatch agent that collected the soul of the human said that he found it down an alley near a refuse bin and that he came back with the record earlier this afternoon, he'd thought it strange that a current trainee's record was doing out of the library so he passed it to the resources department." Will explained leaning back in his chair. "Alex Winter has been dead for a few weeks, his cinematic record was currently in processing to be filed away in the hall of records as completed but it got lost...or stolen."

Grell's mind flashed to the memory of that dark night in the city down that alley the first time he had tried to hunt down the thief, yes he remembered now that fleeting glance he'd had of him, dark red hair pulled back, long lashes over darkened eyes, the slight figure highlighted by the moon; it was him after all, he must have dropped the book in the bin.

"So who is he really?" Grell asked lunging onto the desk and wading through all the papers there trying to find a picture, a name, absolutely anything that would give him a clue to finding him.

"We're still working on that. Get off the desk." William said irritated and pushing his hand on Grell's forehead and shoving him off the desk so that he fell to the floor upside down.

"Ah, my face!" Grell said clambering up off the floor, "Why is everyone being so rough with me today! First Alex, now you."

William's eyes shot straight up to Grell and the next thing Grell knew was that he was pinned against the wall through his coat by William and his shears.

"Oh, William! This is hardly the time to make your move!" Grell exclaimed looking starry eyed but really he wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Grell Sutcliff." William said strictly, "Please hand over your card key." William waited for Grell to reach for his pocket but instead he smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously trying to free himself from William's shears but it was no use, William only pushed the shears further into the wall nearly tearing at Grell's red coat.

"No stop! Not the coat!" Grell exclaimed watching as the fabric started to give way as William pressed harder, "I don't have it! It was stolen! Okay?"

William retracted his shears and sighed looking away and then back at Grell, "Grell Sutcliff. You have been fraternising with 'students' and not been doing your job properly. By Shinigami governing I am henceforth forced to withdraw you from the dispatch agency, you must be aware that there will be an enquiry made and your fate decided. It is entirely your fault that the hall of records was breached today; hand over your reaper scythe and keys. You are henceforth removed from this investigation and suspended."

Grell turned deathly pale and slumped to the floor, "William it wasn't my fault," Grell whimpered as William reached down and took the keys from Grell's shaking hand and the chainsaw from the floor, "He seduced me! I couldn't think straight! You've left me hungering for your touch so long that I ran into the next arms of the next person that accepted me! It's not my fault, please, not this!"

"Go home Grell. You will be summoned back shortly for the enquiry." William said gathering up the papers from Grell's desk and trying to walk from the room but Grell threw himself at William's legs and wrapped himself around one tightly.

"No wait, don't go, I need to find him, I want to kill him for what he's done to me! Forget about all this, we can make something up!" Grell pleaded but William ripped his leg away, "William!"

"Look at you." William said as he stood in the doorway looking down at him, "The great Grell Sutcliff, our top dispatch agent. I used to look up to you but not anymore. Falling to pieces over a boy that doesn't even return your feelings. You're pathetic." And with that William walked off leaving Grell in a hurt mess on the floor.

In a few short hours it seemed as if he'd lost everything, his thief, his love and now his job. Grell was at a complete loss, he couldn't stay here so there was only one thing to do, go and home and start his own personal search for 'Alex'. He might have been suspended but William hadn't said anything about Grell going off on his own; Grell smiled, William was right, with a wound like the one he'd suffered then he couldn't have got far.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian laid Rose down on the bed in her room back at the Burnett house, she was still completely out cold and didn't stir as Sebastian started to removed her bloodied clothes. He hung the black suit, shirt and tie up on a hanger on the wardrobe door and sat on the end of the bed unlacing her shoes whilst he looked over her lifeless body.

Rose was still wearing her glasses, her hair was still partially held up but long strands had come loose and were resting across the pillow like streaks of blood; around her torso, covering her breasts, a thick piece of bandage had been wrapped round to keep them flat against her chest whilst she was in disguise. Sebastian eventually pulled both of her boots off and slid them under the bed then he stood up gazing at her; had Sebastian not been contracted to his master than he would have gladly liked the chance to have been contracted to her instead, her soul was unusual, strong and weak, soiled and pure at the same time, a double edged sword.

"What are you Rose Burnett?" Sebastian said walking around the side of the bed where her wounded arm lay outstretched. Sebastian took off his glove and poked one black nailed finger under the gauze then withdrew it, his finger was stained with fresh blood and he smiled as he brought it up to his face and licked it clean and his eyes glowed, beautiful.

Sebastian's eyes flitted to the window, there was someone out in the rose garden; as he walked back around the bed and stood by the side of the window peering out he saw a flash of red and drew the curtains slowly together with a sly smile as he peered down into the Burnett garden.

Grell's eyebrow furrowed as he looked up to see a light on in the Burnett house, she had come back early it seemed but something was wrong, the figure that he has seen highlighted by the dim glow of candlelight in the window of Rose's bedroom had not been her; he knew that figure too well, it was Sebastian, what was he doing here? Grell darted into the shadows and paused for a moment, what would he do if she caught him looking like this? She would certainly be shocked but that wasn't what was bothering him.

Grell was so confused, which part of him felt for Rose and which part of him felt for Alex?

He looked up at the window and the curtains were closed so he walked across the garden and pulled the handle of the back door, it was unlocked, he went into complete darkness and crept through the house hoping to get to his room and change before she or Sebastian noticed. The rest of the house was empty and silent, it was odd, and what would Sebastian be doing upstairs? Was Ciel here too?

Sebastian heard a creak on the stairs and smiled to himself, Grell was back, the fun would really begin now. He looked down at Rose on the bed laying only in her underwear, stockings and bandage, he had a strange urge to remove them and watch the look on her face when she woke up to discover him still there and looming over her.

Grell reached the top of the stairs and was about to go quickly to his room when he paused and turned towards her door, he wanted so much to see her after the awful day he'd had. Rose would be happy to see him, she would want to embrace him and make him feel like the only person in the world. He needed that attention but he wouldn't get it looking like this, it was merely an act he played with her, something that she wanted to see. Still, the sound of that lovely voice would have been reassuring to him when he was feeling so low, lost and betrayed.

"My lady?" Sebastian heard a high voice from the other side of the door, "Are you there?"

Grell heard nothing at first then a familiar voice, but not the one he expected, answered in a low tone, "I'm afraid the lady is resting."

"Oh!" Grell said nearly letting his facade slip as he heard Sebastian's voice, so he hadn't been seeing things; he really was there, but why? "I trust everything is fine?"

"Oh yes." Sebastian merely said.

"Will you need me to see you out Sebb...Sebastian?" Grell said nearly blowing it again, something was on his mind and he was finding it hard to concentrate with it running around over and over.

"No, that won't be necessary; I will inform the lady in the morning of your arrival. Goodnight." Sebastian said and Grell saw that the light dimmed and then went completely out under the crack in the door.

"Good...goodnight then." Grell said with a tremor in his voice, why was Sebastian staying here? Why wasn't he going home? Why didn't Rose answer?

Completely and utterly lost Grell hung his head and went into his room, he closed the door quietly, locked it and leaned against it looking up at the ceiling, he blinked a few times then a single tear dropped down his cheek and he slid down the floor and sat with his head in his hands. Everything was going wrong.

Wild thoughts were running around Grell's mind, that Rose too had now lost interest in her shy butler and was now enamoured with Ciel's more handsome and efficient butler, which was why Sebastian was here. Rose had obviously returned early and found 'Mr. Sutcliff' unavailable so she had borrowed Sebastian, he would have surely turned her head and made her forget completely about him. Now they were alone in her room, she was 'fine' in there with him, she wouldn't need anything else but him, she'd forgotten the Burnett butler.

"Things can't get any worse can they?" Grell sobbed to himself quietly.

Grell was exhausted, broken and hurt, he couldn't take anymore; he threw himself onto the bed and pulled one of his many satin pillows up to his face and buried it in it, soaking it with his tears, he had never felt so unwanted and alone. Then after an hour or so of restlessness he fell asleep and forgot everything around him, just for now.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Rose's eyes opened wearily and she saw the bright sun creeping through a crack in the curtains, it took her a moment to focus and realise that she was back at her mother's house. Rose pushed herself up slowly on her undamaged arm and rubbed her eyes, she was still incredibly sore, a reaper's scythe was certainly the most painful thing she'd ever felt.

"Good morning my lady." Sebastian said from the corner of the room where he was leaning against the wall in the shadows.

Rose grabbed at the covers on the bed and pulled them up over her naked body, "What are you doing in here? Where are my clothes?" Rose exclaimed looking under the covers, she was completely undressed.

"You must forgive me, the clothes were badly bloodied, I had to remove them all. You were quite injured, my master bid me stay with you overnight to make sure you made it through." Sebastian said with a wry smile.

"Oh." Rose said calming down a little, even if Ciel had ordered him here to look after her he was still very unwelcome in her bedroom, she wanted him to go away, she could smell the scent of death and evil on him. "Thank you, you may go now."

Sebastian bowed low still smiling cruelly, "As you wish."

"Sebastian wait." Rose said as he was about to leave, he turned back to see her getting out of the bed near the window with the bloodstained sheet wrapped around her, "Where is my butler?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he smiled even wider, "I believe he's out in the rose garden, shall I go and get him?"

"No. Just go." Rose said pulling the curtain aside and looking down into the garden, sure enough there was her butler sat on the wall of the fountain staring into space ahead of him and wringing his white gloved hands together. Rose didn't hear Sebastian as he left, she only had eyes for Mr. Sutcliff waiting patiently out in the place where she had kissed him last. Rose's heart was heavy with sorrow and worry, had he returned today only to find her indisposed and Sebastian here? What must he have thought with Sebastian in her room all night?

A flash of red cut across her memory and now she felt even more torn apart, she couldn't get the image of Grell from her mind, he had come to her in her dreams again, this time he had killed her loving butler. Rose shook her head, that wasn't going to happen, there was no going back to the life of a Shinigami now, this was her life, here in this house.

Angelina Burnett Durless' cinematic record sat on her dressing table along with her own, she ran a hand over both of them and then looked back out of the window, she would take a look at it later, she'd worked hard for her revenge but there was something more pressing on her mind. Rose didn't want to neglect him anymore.

Grell couldn't stop fiddling with his hands, what were they still doing up in there, he didn't want to think about it, it bothered him more than the fact that he had been betrayed by Alex, sweet handsome Alex. Grell gritted his teeth together, why was everyone letting him down, had he really thought that he could have come back here and played the role as butler forever and live a lie with Rose, the girl he loved that didn't even know him.

Grell's realisation gave him a heavy knock. Could he have possibly fallen for a woman again?

He thought of Angelina, Madam red, the feeling was completely different from what he had felt with her, with Madam red he had felt something like pride and kinship but with Rose he felt protective and jealous, the thought of Sebastian and Rose alone up in that room all night had driven him insane and now he was sat here wondering what to do, wondering if he had truly been rejected after he had come to realise his true feelings.

"Hello." Said a soft voice behind Grell, he turned around and saw Rose slowly walking over wearing a white robe, her feet were bare and her long red hair hung in waves around her face and down her back, she looked very tired and pale, Grell felt a cold trickle down his spine, why did she look like this? Had she been up all night with Sebastian?

"My lady." Grell said getting to his feet hastily.

Rose smiled, she really had missed him so much, as he stood there lost for words and looking shyly up at her with flushed cheeks she felt weak again and felt herself loose the ground beneath her.

Grell saw Rose's legs buckle and he shot forwards taking her in his arms as she fell into them and they both landed on the grass, her body was light and warm against him but most of all it felt amazing to actually hold someone like this, someone who needed him there.

"Are you alright?" Grell asked worriedly pushing her into a sitting position between his legs, her small back leaning against his chest.

Rose could fell her butler's staggered breathing as she relied on him to hold her steady, "I'm fine, I had an accident yesterday."

"An accident?" Grell said as she shifted forwards and turned to him, no wonder she hadn't said anything the night before, so that was what Sebastian was doing here, he'd been so stupid jumping to conclusions, of course she would be here waiting for him, she would always be waiting here for him.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine." Rose said with a slight reassuring smile, she could tell he was worried, she'd been so cruel and stupid to have had thoughts about the Shinigami when he was here waiting for her.

Grell pushed his glasses up and brushed the strands of dull brown out of his face, he would never leave her side again, even if it meant that he would have to live looking like this forever; his life as a Shinigami was surely over after he would attend that hearing over the stolen records and Alex, at least he would find a certain happiness here with her.

"Let's get you inside." Grell said scooping her up into his arms and holding her tightly against him.

Rose buried her head against his chest under his chin, "Don't leave me." She said kissing his neck gently.

"I will never leave you my lady." Grell said blushing, her lips felt soft and wonderful against his skin, it sent little shivers through his body. He looked down and felt the protectiveness surge through him again, he would never let anyone or anything hurt her again now. One day, hopefully far from now, her life would come to an end and on that day he would reveal his true self and take her soul as his own. It was the least he could do.

"I have something to do." Rose said wearily. "Something important. I will need your help."

"There's plenty of time for all that." Grell said carrying her back to the house, whatever it was, all she needed to do was ask and he would grant her anything. They were together again, he was hers and she was his, someone for him to finally claim as his own, his red Rose.


	23. Chapter 23

The shop was a dingy bedraggled sort of place, very dark and morbid, coffins everywhere and the stench of death; it seemed empty enough but it wasn't, William knew that he was here somewhere, probably in one of these coffins. He walked further in, his eyes scanning around for any sort of life then he nearly laughed at his own ignorance, they certainly be no one living here.

"I wondered when you'd come here to me." Said a voice from the far back of the room, a door had opened and a black nailed hand could be seen as a dark figure pushed it forwards and emerged with a deadly grin.

William straightened up and then bowed low and returned back to his full height holding his scythe at his side, "Unfortunately we had no choice, we need information." William said.

"Do you? How interesting, I thought you would have everything under control by now. Is that not the case then?" The undertaker smiled approaching William. "I'm sure you lot can sort this out on your own."

"We have exhausted every possibility, you are our last chance." William said eyeing the undertakers odd appearance but still remaining respectful in his tone, "You were once a great Shinigami, it is an honour to finally get the chance to meet you." William said observing the odd being in front of him.

"Despite me being a deserter? I thought you looked down on us." the undertaker laughed, "How wonderful that you would need me in the end after all."

William had not wanted to come to the undertaker for help but he had no choice, the Shinigami were completely at a loose end, nothing of 'Alex' could be picked up, it was like he had never existed. The last record of Alex Winter had been found in the bin in the alley behind the undertakers shop, he might know something and there was also something else that pointed him out as suspicious.

"You know my price for information but maybe for once I might just let it slip, it's amusing enough to me that the Shinigami are in this situation, it's the best laugh of them all." The undertaker grinned widely as he perched himself on the side of a coffin and crossed his arms waiting for William to speak.

"As you know a thief has been stealing from the hall of records, we have come to learn that this thief was a one Alex Winter, we have recently discovered that this was a pseudo, he assumed the identity of someone already dead, their record was being processed but was stolen and as you know it ended up out the rear of this shop amongst trash." William explained.

"Yes I remember, this does sound most entertaining." The undertaker laughed.

"You might find it also amusing that he the thief later passed entry requirements to become and initiate Shinigami at the dispatch and then claimed to be your son." William said shortly, he was getting irritated with this ex Shinigami's attitude; it stank more than the death surrounding him. "Is this the truth?"

The undertaker laughed, "My son? I've never had a son...though I always wanted one." He said wistfully. "No, no son I'm afraid." William knew it, another dead end, the undertaker never lied, they were going round in circles now, the thief had created a flawless pseudo.

"He must have been very good to pass the entry requirements, if I remember correctly wasn't there a rather hard practical? Then there's the problem of the eyes, no normal person can just walk in with Shinigami eyes."

"Yes his eyes were that of a Shimgami but we do not recognise him, he is it appears, unlisted." William said pushing up his glasses, the undertaker was still smiling horribly and William wanted to leave but he still needed to know something, "It does however seem peculiar that this thief seemed to know how to fight proficiently well enough to pass the new entry requirements. He also managed to escape top dispatch agents several times; no normal Shinigami initiate can do this. On our last encounter he performed the infamous Death Spiral."

The undertaker's smile slightly faltered, "The Death Spiral?"

"Yes, though it wasn't perfect it nearly failed, though imperfect as it was I would not be here if it had failed." William said eyeing the undertaker suspiciously, "We have knowledge that in your years at the dispatch you trained several students in combat with these types of specialised moves. One of these being the Death Spiral."

"Oh but that was a very long time ago." The undertaker said.

"Exactly," William was now the one smiling, "The boy 'Alex' is rather young and he has only just recently attended dispatch training, he already knew these moves."

"So you think I trained this boy do you?" the undertaker said grinning again then he laughed loudly, "I haven't trained this boy I'm afraid, I'm too old for hot headed young men." The undertaker calmed down and gestured to the door, "You'll have to get back on your little search, I have so many important things to attend to." He said gesturing across the coffins. "There's nothing more I can tell you, I swear it on my past life as a Shinigami that I never trained this boy."

William sighed, "Very well."

"The Death Spiral you say..." the undertaker said suddenly trailing off, "That was my signature move, it's very hard to perform, I only taught it to the worthy few, I can tell you that you might have better luck seeking out ex Shinigami, whoever trained that young boy must have been an accomplished reaper for such a young one to have even half attempted it and succeeded."

"It needed to be seen to be believed, it was the first time I ever saw it, I may never see it again as I expect neither will you." William said.

"You're probably right." The undertaker said, the smile disappearing from his face, "I would have very much liked to have seen it as well, and perhaps I might if I cross paths with this thief."

"Is there nothing else you can tell me? Do you know why this boy might have wanted records from the dispatch?" William said as he watched the undertaker lift the lid of one of the coffins and lean over fumbling around inside.

"What would anyone want with a record in the dispatch I think you should ask yourself? What is completely forbidden?" The undertaker asked William with a menacing smile.

William thought for a moment, then it seemed clear to him, the first major rule of the hall of records, "It is forbidden to seek your own record."

The undertaker looked over his shoulder, "My you're a bright one aren't you, I suppose that's why you're heading this case?" the undertaker said sarcastically.

"He's taken his own record." William said in shock, "I must inform dispatch immediately, I think I know what he plans to do."

"Do you? What's that then?" The undertaker said looking over his shoulder interestedly.

"I think he plans to edit his records, if so then he has broken the first fundamental law of life and must be removed from this world. Thank you for your help." William bowed and hurried to the door, he had to get back to dispatch quickly and see if they had uncovered which records were missing, all of the missing records now related to a person and that would be their leads, William could smell victory approaching but he could also smell doom. If anyone edited their own record they could do whatever they pleased, they could rewrite their history and that of anyone else, he couldn't let that happen, the boy would have to be found and erased from history.

The Undertaker heard the door slam shut and he turned around back to the coffin and pushed the lid fully up so that he could see more clearly inside, he pushed several black sheets aside until he could see that bottom of the coffin and something silvery white glinting up at him, he smiled, "They won't find this boy, stupid Shinigami trying to control everything." The undertaker laughed picking up something pink in his hand which he twirled in front of his face, "Shame William wasn't smart enough to realise that you need one of these to rewrite your record." The undertaker looked closely at the pink object in his hand and then slipped it in his pocked, "As soon as that jobs-worth gets back to the dispatch he will find all of the pieces have come together, they'll have surely realised who the records belong to now." He looked down into the bottom of the coffin and stroked the silvery white in the bottom with one black nailed finger, "My old friend, it is nearly time."


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was sat out in the conservatory looking out onto the rose garden with a fond smile despite large black clouds drawing overhead, a storm was coming, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with electricity. On the table next to her sat the items that Ciel had given her in a brown packet, the inheritance papers, her birth certificate and most importantly the records. Finally she would discover the truth about her mother and she would be able to seek revenge on the person that had cruelly ripped Angelina away before she had ever had a chance to get to know her beloved daughter. This was the night she had been waiting for.

Grell was pouring tea and watching Rose from the other side of the room, he had hated playing the part of butler to Madam Red, he had only done it for his own bloodthirsty gain of souls but now things were different, he wanted to do this for Rose; he wanted to do it forever. Madam Red's angry face flashed in his mind, looking at Grell with disdain and disgust, how could he keep the truth about Angelina's death a secret forever, it was his fault she was dead, he didn't regret killing her but he hated the thought of if Rose ever found out.

"Apart from the accident how was your trip?" Grell asked bringing over her tea and sitting beside her on the chaise longue.

"Different." Rose said taking the tea, "I met some interesting people." Rose smiled thinking of Grell and she slightly flushed in her cheeks at the thought of their encounter in the bathroom, the look in his eyes as she had been forceful with him to get what she wanted.

Grell noticed her blush, had she met someone whilst she was away? "Will you be going back then on another trip in the future?" Grell didn't want to think about her with someone else, some sort of rich haughty noble that would make her secure for life but never happy like he could.

"No." Rose said shortly drinking her tea and smiling, it was good, he knew exactly how she liked it, "I don't think I will need to, I've done all I needed there." Rose shifted and leaned against the back of the chaise longue looking over her butler, she didn't ever need to go to dispatch, everything would be fine after tonight, and she would live out her happily ever after here with him.

"Marvellous." Grell beamed smiled widely, his nerves were at ease, she really did just want this plain looking butler, he found it strange how anyone could find him attractive without makeup.

"I have something to attend to this evening, I might have to go out for a short time but I will be back." Rose said, now it was time to go and read her mother's record, time for the truth.

"I really don't think that is a good idea my lady, you still seem very weak." Grell said, he wasn't going to let Rose out of his sight, there were Shinigami running around all over the city trying to find the thief but if they found a half dead girl wandering through then they would certainly not pass the chance to claim a loose soul on their hunt. "I can do whatever it is you need."

"It's something that I need to do." Rose got to her feet pulling her white robe around her, "Just be here when I come back, I will need you." Rose pressed her hand against his cheek softly looking down at him, he was breathing heavily again and looked so far on the edge of his seat in anticipation that he might fall off.

Grell had longed for her so much that he was almost aching with want, he wanted to take her in his arms and pin her down onto that chaise longue, kissing her deeply and removing that robe so that he could kiss all over that perfect porcelain skin; but he had to be a gentleman, he could wait for her, he knew it would not be long, she had the same longing look in her eyes. Grell couldn't take it much more, he needed her love, he needed her lips; he stood up and pulled her into his arms forcefully then hesitated looking into her eyes before he drew in swiftly and kissed her firmly.

Rose couldn't respond at first, his sudden courage had taken her off guard but then after a moment she adjusted and let herself kiss him back, such a firm and expert kiss she had never expected from him, it was like touching bliss and she felt herself growing hot against him and her robe beginning to slip off as his hands secretly tried to push it away but she couldn't do this just yet.

"Please." Rose said pulling away and looking up at him, "Not yet, when I return."

"My lady, stay with me here." Grell said pushing her backwards so that they both fell over onto the chaise longue, he hesitated above her looking over her innocent surprised expression, it made him smile wryly, the power he had over her filled him with red hot burning passion like he had never experience before, he loved this control.

Rose wanted him so much, she could feel herself soul being battered into submission by the way he was controlling her, his body loomed over her and his once shy and innocent facade had melted away to reveal how he truly was and how she truly made him feel. As he knelt across her he put his hand behind her head and pulled her forwards to him so that their lips were inches apart and he smiled wickedly at her, his eyes full of suggestiveness.

Rose's passion ceased as she took in those eyes, now all she was left with was a feeling of dread, she knew those yellow green eyes, she knew them very well.

The next thing Grell felt were not her lips but him being pushed back hard off her so that he fell on the other side of chaise longue confused, her expression was full of panic and he smiled, she had clearly never done anything like this and she was frightened, he would have to hold himself back, he could wait as long as it took, in the end she would give herself to him.

Rose didn't want to admit that those eyes were the same colour as the red haired reaper but something was screaming at her that they were, Rose stood up and pulled her robe about her, that must have been why she had been attracted to Grell, they both had the same similar eyes though Mr. Sutcliff's were not as heavily made up. That was it, that was the reason she had fallen for the reaper, "I have to go and attend to something." Rose said with her cheeks burning as pulled her mother's record from the package and walked hastily from the room.

Grell leaned his head back against the chaise longue looking up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, the way Rose was playing so hard to get enraptured him to the point where he just wanted to pin her down and take her forcefully, he knew that she would like it, "My sweet Rose, you cannot run forever." He grinned baring his sharp teeth.

Up in her room Rose had locked the door and was leaning over her dressing table still confused by what she had just experienced, those eyes, how could they be the same? And his expression and change in his behaviour it was all starting to piece itself together but it couldn't be true. Rose took her mother's record in her hands and ran a hand over the surface, it was now or never, this would reveal everything, this would confirm the truth.

Rose opened the drawer of her dressing table and pulled out a small case, she opened it and inside were here Shinigami glasses. Rose pulled the lids of each of her eyes and poked a finger across the surface of each one then pulled her hand away, on her finger was two tiny pieces of blue film and she looked up into the mirror putting on her Shinigami glasses looking back into her revealed true yellow green eyes. Rose stood up and walked into the centre of the room with her mother's record and took a deep breath before opening it sharply.

Suddenly hundreds of reels of film burst from the pages and started to unwind around the room and on those reels pictures of her mother flicked before her eyes. It started midway into her mother's life showing things that she knew about already, the day her mother had met her father and the accident some time later in which Rose had been thought dead, then it moved to images of Angelina seeing different women all coming to her wanting abortions. Rose gasped, Angelina had now set out on a personal vendetta to kill these women and then what she had feared came into view, the red haired reaper Grell.

Grell had offered her mother assistance in killing these women and she had gladly accepted, the scene changed to the Burnett house and Angelina was sat in her study planning her next move when someone had entered the room, her beloved butler but something was wrong, he smiled with razor sharp teeth and was donning those red glasses, they were the same person.

The scene changed again and now Ciel and Sebastian were there, they had discovered that Madam Red and Grell were behind the killings, was this how she had been killed, she could see it coming the attack from Sebastian but then it never happened, Ciel had stopped him. Grell however was egging Angelina on, telling her to kill the 'brat' but she couldn't and then a flash of red, a roar of a death scythe and a splatter of blood marked the end of Rose's mother.

Grell could hear something odd coming from upstairs, his brow furrowed, he had heard that familiar fluttering often before. Grell stood up immediately in alarm knocking the table over as he did and spilling the contents of the package all over the floor, could that have been the sound of Rose's cinematic record? Had someone come to claim her soul and he not have noticed? Grell kicked the table out of the way so that he could get through but then his eyes widened with what he was staring at on the floor, it was a cinematic record, he bent down and picked up the items looking astounded at the sight of them. He turned the book on its side and read 'Alexandra Burnett/Rose Winter', Grell nearly dropped the book like it had suddenly become burning to the touch.

Grell's face was expressionless at first but then a wide smile appeared on his face as he bared his teeth and laughed low to himself, now he realised how everything fit perfectly together, "How unusual I never noticed before, oh my dear sweet little Rose, I suppose it's true what they say," Grell said looking up at the ceiling with an maddened deadly look as he listened to the flutter of a cinematic record coming from Rose's room, "Love really is blind."


	25. Chapter 25

Rose dropped the book on the floor and stared down at it like it had bitten her, she was filled with panic. Somewhere downstairs was Grell disguised as the Burnett butler, the butler she had grown to care for, the butler that was going to kill Alex Winter when he got his hands on him. Rose held onto one of the posts of the bed to steady herself, what was she going to do now, she was completely torn by her love for him and her love for her mother. Was she just to forget all about how hard she had struggled to find her mother's killer and exact her revenge?

No, Rose could never forget the years of pain but how would this all end? Grell could not have known that she was Alex Winter or he would have made a move to catch her already, her disguise must have been completely airtight, so convincing that she had even fooled her Shinigami love into believing that they were two completely different people; but hadn't she been fooled too?

A fool for love, too blind to see the truth when it had been inches from her.

Grell stood at the foot of the stairs looking up to Rose's door which was firmly shut, he'd heard the fluttering end and something fall to the floor, so she knew. Grell smiled sheepishly, whatever would she do now, she knew that she was trapped in this house with him but could she know that he knew who she was, or would she try and keep up this facade.

"My lady." Grell said in a low voice as he began to climb the stairs.

Rose heard Grell's voice and the creak of the stairs, he was coming, "I'm fine. I'm just tired, I'm just going to rest, please don't worry about me." Rose called darting over to the door to make sure that it was locked, outside thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the distance.

"Oh but I do worry." Grell said as he reached the landing and leaned against the door pressing his head against the wood quietly, he could hear her on the other side panicking, "I worry so much." Grell's mind was racing with murderous amorous thoughts, how he would exact sweet revenge for all the hurt and trouble she had caused him. "May I come in?" Grell said trying the handle but it was definitely locked.

"No!" Rose exclaimed as she stepped away from the door and backed into the middle of the room. "It's fine, I'm going to sleep for a while." Rose knew that she had to get away from here; she had to get somewhere safe, like the Phantomhive manor or to her father. Rose looked round to the window; she could easily drop down into the garden and make a quick escape.

"You don't sound fine." Grell smiled widely, yes she was frightened now he could hear how nervous her tone was, for some reason it was making him hot, his sweet innocent Rose unable to do anything now. Grell heard her darting about in her room, knocking things by accident then things went silent for a few minutes.

Rose dressed quickly still trying to listen for him, Grell's true voice was coming through over his facade, she could tell that he knew and her thoughts were that he'd found what she had left behind in the conservatory, how stupid she had been to have left them out in full view but she had never thought that her dear Mr. Sutcliff could have been Grell, she had trusted him completely. Rose went over to the window and slid it open quietly then she carefully slid out over the sill and started to scale the wall until she landed in the garden. Tiny little drops of rain started to fall from the sky as she walked hastily through the rose garden and towards the wall.

"I thought you were going to sleep my lady?" said a voice behind her, Rose turned and saw her butler stood in the rain with his hands clasped together in front of him and looking shy. He must have heard her open the window and she knew he was fast but not this fast but did he really know that she was Alex? "That was quite a jump down from your window," he said walking forwards and then looking up at the sky and then back down at her with a strange smile, "Wont you come back inside. You will catch your death out here."

Rose watched as the rain started to fall down heavily and her butler started to become wet, he took off his glasses and stared at her with his yellow green Shinigami eyes, he folded the glasses away and put them in his pocket, the rain had nearly soaked all of him now including his long hair, streams of brown water was running off his hair and down his black jacket onto the floor until the only brown that remained was in a puddle on the floor.

"Oh dear," Grell said pulling the red ribbon out of his hair and shaking his wet red hair free, he pulled out his red glasses from another pocket and put them on then he looked up at Rose's terrified face and grinned baring his teeth, "It appears the game is over Rose...or should I say Alex."

Rose turned on her heel and sprinted towards the oak tree at the bottom of the rose garden that hung over the wall, if she could make it to there she might be able to lose him but this was just like that first night they had met all over again and this time he was even more determined to catch her and kill her. The tree got closer but she was still very weak and loosing speed as he was gaining on her, the next thing she knew was that she had reached the shelter of the oak tree but was now pinned against it rather than climbing it.

Rose struggled against Grell as he held her wrists above her head and gripped as hard as he could, so much that it began to hurt and she yelped in agony, he was so rough. Rose kicked out with her knee but he retracted his hips backwards instantly having seen the attack coming then he slammed his hips forwards against hers and used his legs to keep hers still.

"Struggle all you want it only makes have to hurt you more." Grell said bringing his face close to hers but she looked away and continued to try and break free, "Look at me," he said with his teeth gritted together but she still looked away and struggled, Grell tightened his grip around her wrists even tighter and she cried out louder this time, "Look at me now!" Grell shouted at her and slowly she turned and looked at him.

Rose was feeling a mixture of feelings all at once, hatred for killing her mother, despair for loving her butler that never existed and ardour for her red haired Shinigami that now held her so tightly bent on her demise by his own hands. She was certain that she would die in these arms, her last glimpse of that red hair, yellow green eyes and her own blood gushing out when he tore her to shreds with that chainsaw.

Grell panted heavily with his teeth gritted and his eyebrows drawn down in rage, her eyes were like his own, no longer dark blue pools but like they had been when she was Alex, the same shape, the same long lashes, the same lost look. Grell closed his eyes trying to concentrate, "You..." he started to say as he held her still, "You made a fool out of me; I lost everything...my pride, my job, my heart..."

"You killed my mother!" Rose shouted trying to push herself forwards but Grell took both of her wrists into one hand and then slid the other hand down to her face then her neck then finally her arm which he took suddenly and gripped tightly right across where William's scythe had gouged her arm, Rose screamed at the top of her voice.

As Grell heard her agony he watched as the blood began to soak through her white shirt, his cheeks flushed red and looked away from her in shame, he liked her in pain, then he let go banging his fist against the tree trunk right next to her head, "Look what you made me do!"

Rose slumped forwards against him and tried to push him away with all the strength she could manage, "I will kill you for what you did to my mother," she said freeing her wrists and lunging forwards with renewed strength, she pushed him down into the grass and straddled him reaching out to put her hands around his throat but he grabbed her arms and fought against her, "You killed her for no reason at all, because she had a moment of weakness, because she couldn't kill family, my family!"

Grell rolled to the side and flipped her onto the ground then he straddled her the way she had done to him and held her down, "She deserved to die, she was nothing but a disappointment, I'll never change my opinion about that wretched woman!"

"All this time I was here you had the audacity to serve me and pretend that nothing happened, that you knew nothing...then you...you...you made me love you!" Rose shouted.

"I made you love me?" Grell said angrily, "Who the hell are you? Alex Winter? Rose Burnett? Alexandra Burnett? You tricked me, you made me feel for you and then you have the cheek to say that I made you love me. I'll kill you!"

"Kill me then! Like you killed my mother, in cold blood! Your no death god, you're just a murderer!" Rose said heaving herself forwards and pushing him backwards so that he slammed against the tree trunk, Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a sharp dagger and lurched forwards towards him. Grell's eyes widened and he moved to the side just in time, Rose fell across his legs and tried to get up and turn just in time to slash out at his neck but Grell snatched the dagger and brought it against her own throat as she lay out on the grass looking up at him. Grell leaned his body into hers and hooked one of his legs over between hears as he panted heavily and smiled down at her.

"Just because I have a chainsaw doesn't mean I don't know close combat." He smiled wickedly running the sharp dagger across her throat so that thin red line started to appear and little drops start to run down her white skin.

Rose looked up at Grell, this was what she had thought she would see moments before death, his yellow green eyes looking into hers and his red hair falling about his shoulders and across her body. Rose felt her eyes start to well up, she knew she was about to die and that her lifelong struggle was over, she didn't want to be in this world anymore, he hated her and she hated him, they would never be able to coexist. Rose closed her eyes and her face eased, all the pain disappeared and she was left with heavy heart waiting for him to end it all, "Kill me."

Grell looked down at Rose's face, so beautiful, he pushed the dagger harder against her throat, after everything she had done to him he would be free of it all, the Shinigami would surely reward him for finally catching this thief but something was wrong, the hand he was using to hold the dagger was wavering and his anger was faltering into anguish. Grell bent his head down next to Rose's and tried to pull himself together, "I will take you soul my sweet Rose..." Grell pulled the dagger away from her neck and licked the thin line of blood from her skin then kissed her passionately on her neck.

Rose opened her eyes, this wasn't heaven, she was still alive out here under the oak tree in the pouring rain but now he was no longer trying to kill her. Rose felt him clamber over her still kissing her neck and then up her jaw line and finally looking into her eyes with his own so full of sadness, "I will take your soul, but not today..." he trailed off and brought his lips down to hers kissing her forcefully, she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and his hands found their way around her waist lifting her hips up to him.

Rose found herself lost in the moment, nothing seemed to matter anymore, even if he had killed her mother for whatever reason she couldn't hold on to that hatred when she felt such bliss. Grell moaned as he ground his hips against hers then he leaned back sitting on his knees and pulled her forwards onto his lap still kissing her and running his hands through her soaked hair. He stood up lifting her with him and pushed her against the tree and continued to grind his hips around so that she gasped and found it hard to concentrate on kissing him.

"Oh," Rose said pulling her head away from his as she felt one of his hands slip from the back of her thigh to the front and slide up as far as he could go. Grell was smiling wickedly and looking intently into her eyes. Rose could feel something building up in her, something that was coming fast, and then all of a sudden she sneezed.

Grell grinned and picked her up in his arms, "This certainly isn't the ideal setting for this sort of behaviour my dear. Let's go inside." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're all wet."


	26. Chapter 26 MATURE WARNING

Grell slammed Rose's small body down on the desk in the conservatory, the papers and items once sat on it were now scattered and smashed all over the floor, he'd put her down hard but wasn't worried about hurting her, she was a lot tougher than she looked in her current state, he knew that from all the times he'd encountered her under the pretence of Alex, the boy that had so easily overpowered him before but only because he had wanted it that way. He fought against her as she struggled against him trying to push him away and pushing forward to attack but he just smiled and pinned her down, there was no escape now.

"Stop!" Rose cried out trying to kick out at him but missing by inches, he was so quick she couldn't get a shot out; she was so confused, she had wanted to kill him before and when she had thought that he would at last take his chance he had stopped and was now doing this. Was this her punishment, to be taken to the edge of ecstasy and then cut down at the height of it? It seemed a fitting way to go after she had used him like that.

"Stop? You need to make up your mind what you want darling, one minute you're all over me the next we're fighting." Grell said slamming her back down by her shoulders as she managed to get free from his grasp.

"I have everyone reason to fight you, I want to kill you for what you did! You tricked me into feeling for you when you knew the truth all along. You took my life away and was never going to tell me! I could have been happy!" Rose shouted at him her face contorted with rage.

"I didn't take anything; she decided her own fate, like you've decided yours. I have no sympathy for your little melodrama. I'm the one who's lost everything, because of you I'll be kicked out of the dispatch, you made me feel something for you, so don't try and make out I'm just the bad guy! You broke my heart!" Grell said as she swiped out for his face with her hand but missed, Grell looked very angry. "How dare you go for my face! I would never hurt yours! You don't know how hard it is to not kill you right now!" Grell was panting hard with rage but then he calmed and tosses his hair over his shoulder, "...I could just hand you over to William..." Grell grinned leaning forwards towards her face, "I would let them deal with you if I didn't want to do it myself."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked with a severe murderous look.

"First I'm going to use you like you used me." Grell laughed biting his bottom lip with his sharp teeth giving her an oddly amorous look and she knew what that meant. "Then I'm going to cut you up into tiny pieces and hand you into dispatch doused in your exquisite blood."

"Get off me!" Rose screamed as he pressed all of his weight down on top of her so that she couldn't move, "I swear as soon as you give me an inch your dead!"

Grell pulled away laughing hysterically but still keeping a firm hold of her, "You can't kill me, no human can kill me, even if you did manage to pass the physical entry requirements. You're well trained but not that good sweetheart. Just face it you're mine."

"You have no idea what I can do." Rose smiled slyly and Grell stopped laughing.

"Neither do you." Grell said with his eyes narrowing.

Grell and Rose stared at each other for a short moment then Rose's cheeks flushed and she looked away, she couldn't hold his gaze any longer, despite her fear and hatred she still wanted things to be different, she wanted her mother's murderer to be someone else. Grell was having the same problem, he hated her so much for hurting him and causing him so much trouble but at the same time his feelings were still there, at the end of it all he still really wanted to be loved, she had made it clear she wanted to kill him but her eyes and the colour in her cheeks was giving her away. All he could do was remember their intimate times together as himself and Alex and as Rose and her butler, why couldn't they just go back?

"You're just going to be another disappointing woman like your mother! I knew I should have stuck to me!" Grell said angrily leaning forwards and kissing her forcefully. Rose responded almost instantly, like she had been waiting for it, "I want...to tear...you...apart..." Grell said breathlessly through kissing her.

"You're not the only one..." Rose gasped as he kissed down her neck; he hooked his fingers around the edge of her shirt and in one quick movement ripped it open so that the buttons sprang all over the conservatory. He pulled her up to him realising and pulled her shirt away throwing it over his shoulder.

"We can kill each other later." Grell said aptly undoing her trousers and yanking them off so that she sat on the desk with only her white camisole, knickers, lace topped stockings and shoes on. Grell looked over her thin athletic frame, had it not been for the slight curve of her breasts and hips under her underwear and her long wet wavy red hair she might have still looked like Alex, the boy he had found it so easy to be attracted to. Now, though it didn't show, he was nervous about what was approaching both of them, something not unknown to him but had been so long in the past he might have forgotten.

Grell thought it might not have got this far, in the back of his mind something was shouting that it would be over when it got to this point but as he looked over her beautiful female form and her eyes looking up at him full of anticipation and innocence it drew him in and he felt that he could do this, his trousers were tight at the thought of removing the rest of those clothes and taking her.

Rose swallowed hard as her eyes scanned up his body, hesitating over his trousers and then up to his eyes which wee narrowed and staring into her own full of want, she had thought that his nature would be come back to him when he looked over her but she could tell that things were still going to go ahead and she ached at the thought. Rose watched as he stepped up between her legs and pulled her close forcing his mouth against her and his tongue penetrating her mouth again.

Rose ran her hands up the front of his waistcoat and started to unbutton it quickly getting to his shirt and unbuttoning that too, once his chest was bare she broken away from his mouth and kissed its smoothness over his breastbone whilst she pulled it wide apart drawing the shirt out of his trousers. Grell leaned his cheek on the top of her head breathing hard, his hands made their way from her back round to the front and down onto her stomach slipping under the camisole and up edging very near to her breasts but not touching, he wanted to feel the smoothness of her pale skin and enjoy every minute of this by not rushing anything, but he was finding it hard.

Rose yanked his shirt wide apart and kissed up to his neck then across his shoulder and back down onto his chest, Grell felt her gentle kisses then he cried out as her lips found their way over his nipple and started to suck and lick, "Oh..." was all he could say as the shock of her actions took him in. Grell cupped her small breasts in his hands and used his thumbs to brush over her own nipples which were now hard at his soft touch. He pushed his hips forwards and ground them in between her legs and realised exactly how wound up he actually was.

Rose felt him hard against her and it just made the aching in between her legs even more intense, she couldn't stand much more of this teasing, it seemed as if they had waited a lifetime for this to happen. Rose moved her hands down to his trousers and undid them quickly, they were so tight around his legs and ass that they didn't fall down when they were loose, Rose caught a glimpse of red before she felt herself pushed down onto the desk.

Grell was trying to take his time, he wanted to savour every moment and didn't want Rose rushing ahead and ruining his plans, he had pushed her down gently this time with one hand still on her breast and to keep her in place he took her nipple in between two fingers and squeezed then circled its hardness, Rose cried out in pleasure and Grell ground his hips even harder. Grell moved both his hands down her body and onto her hips and in one swift movement he had turned her over so that she was lying on her stomach on the desk.

Rose tried to get stand up but he leaned forwards over her his hips pressing against her ass as he got close to the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "Stay there." Grell moved one hand over her hip and around the front onto her stomach moving back up to her breasts a rubbing his hands over them occasionally circling each nipple teasingly; with his other hand it made its way down her hip onto her ass and squeezed it hard before it made its way to her inner thigh.

All Rose could do was stay there, under his orders, and enjoy every moment of his skilled hands, she felt the one on her thigh moving slowly up until his hand was cupped in between her legs over her knickers, she felt one of his long red nailed fingers draw gently over where she ached the most round to where she had soaked her knickers and then back round again where another of his fingers joined it and he stroked gently and aptly with the two back and forwards.

Grell could fell how wet she was and his own aching was becoming unbearable, it had turned him on so much to know that this is how he made her feel, how much she wanted him too. Grell pushed the side of her knickers away to the side and drew his fingers over her but didn't push inside, she wanted that too much, he could tell by the way she was rocking her hips along with him, instead he continued to stroke her gently until his red nailed fingers were soaked then he pulled out his hand and leaned in towards her face again.

"Is this what I do to you?" Grell grinned as he brought his hand round to her face to show her and he eyes skipped over to it. Rose's cheeks looked as if they were burning hot, her eyes were so full of desperation and her lip was trembling. Grell grinned even wider and brought his hand quickly towards her face pushing his wet red nailed fingers into her mouth, "Lick them darling." He said breathlessly as he tried to push them as far as they could go down her throat.

Rose had been shocked by his sudden force but did as she was told and sucked them running her tongue over and around his fingers until he pulled them out, "Good girl." She heard him giggle to himself as he moved his hand back down and over her ass, she gasped as he ripped the ribbon away holding them up and they slid down her legs to the floor exposing her. Grell took hold of her hand with his free one and moved it over the front of his open trousers and inside, she felt the soft touch of silk before he pushed her hand into his pants and she was able to take told of him, Grell moaned as she ran her hand over him paying particular attention to the smoothness of his head.

Grell loved the way her hand felt on him, it released a certain amount of unbearable pent up aching for now, meanwhile he had moved his hand from her breasts and was now holding his arm against hers down on the desk so that she couldn't get up from her bent over position then he moved the hand he had led hers down to his trousers with back onto the inside of her thigh and up between her legs stroking his two fingers back over her.

"Hm, I wonder..." Grell said, Rose turned her head to look at him and his eyes were narrowed and looking very wicked, he leaned forwards and bit the lobe of her ear very gently with his sharp teeth, Rose was panting heavily at the sound of his hot breath in her ear and then she felt him move the two fingers he had been stroking her with up to her ass.

"W-wait..." Rose said nervously her eyes opening wide and looking back at him but he was still staring intently at her and a sheepish smile had crept into the corner of his mouth, "Please...I don't think..."

"Shhh." Grell said, "I promise it won't hurt." Rose's heart was thudding wildly in her chest then she felt the pressure as he pressed his two soaked red nailed fingers against her ass and enter her slowly and deliberately. Rose moaned loudly at the sheer thought and feel of what he was doing, she felt herself become even more wet if it was even possible and her eyes well up with tears and start to roll down her cheeks.

Grell saw the tears in her eyes, they were from pain and pleasure at the same time and it made him want to come so hard at any moment but he managed to hold himself back as he watched those tears fall as he drew his fingers in deeply, "Oh how I want you in every way possible my dear sweet Rose..." Grell said licking the tears falling down her cheek, "I can have you anyway I want, can't I? You won't be able to stop me my love."

Rose knew he was right, no matter what he wanted to do she would let him do it, she wanted him to take advantage of her, to make her cry like this, to be his slave to love; everything he did to her made her feel alive and she had never felt life so intense before.

Grell pulled his fingers out slowly as not to hurt her then yanked at his tight trousers and let them drop to the floor with his red silk shorts so that he could step out of them. Grell saw Rose as she pushed up and turned to look at him with her yellow green teary eyes and he grinned, he would have to ask her how she had acquired those eyes later but for now he had more pressing issues. Grell brought himself forwards and angled himself so that the tip of him brushed gently against her wetness then a tiny bit at a time her pushed in.

Rose kept a lock on his narrowed eyes until she felt him slipping into her, at first it was difficult, he was quite wide and stretched her apart but then finally he eased in fully and pushed had down into her deeply and leant his chest on her back kissing the back of her neck in between gasps and thrusts. He took hold of her hands in his and squeezed them hard every time he pushed into her, "Oh, this feels incredible." Grell moaned, "So tight around me."

"I want to look at you..." Rose breathed squeezing his hands back. Grell's narrowed eyes widened in surprise and he pushed back pulling himself from her then he pulled her gently back and turned her around so that they were stood facing each other, Grell looked down at Rose who had both her hand on his chest then they moved up to his neck and pulled him down to her so that she could kiss him deeply pushing her tongue into his mouth. Grell responded and took hold of her thighs lifting her back up onto the desk and pushing himself into her again.

Rose gasped at his sheer volume as he ground his hips in and out, she felt his glasses slip forwards hitting her face and he pushed her down onto the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist clambering on top of it too. Grell pulled away from her and pushed his glasses up his nose grinning with flushed cheeks then grabbed onto her hips and thrust himself fast and deep against her, "Its time my dear," Grell panted as he looked down into her beautiful eyes, "For your little death..." Grell trailed off and continued to move rapidly and deeply into her, Rose could feel herself building up and he too was becoming harder.

"Oh Rose darling." Grell said bringing himself down on top of her and close to her face as he felt himself thrust for one final time, he looked into her eyes as he felt himself explode inside her and she too tightened at his last movement and arched her back squeezing her thighs around him and running her nails deeply up his back.

"Grell..." Rose moaned as she felt herself orgasm and her vision fade into blurriness from the tears.


	27. Chapter 27

The heavy rain was still beating against the glass roof of the conservatory; all that could be seen through the blurry panes was muddle of red inside. Grell and Rose had fallen onto the chaise longue after their wanton desires had subsided, they had been left breathless and broken in each other's arms partially covered by the red blanket spilling onto the cool floor that had once hung over the back of the chaise longue.

Neither of them had the strength or desire to fight with each other right now, Rose was leaning against the back of the chair and was stroking strands of Grell's hair as he lay between her legs leaning on his crossed arms on her stomach looking up at her over his red glasses. Rose's eyes were heavy and she felt so exhausted but still she managed to brush his hair away from his face so that she could look at him better.

"So when are you going to kill me?" Rose said running a finger down his cheek gently.

"Not right now." Grell sighed closing his eyes and gesturing for her to continue pampering him, "I'll do it later."

Rose smiled to herself, she had the feeling it would be a lot later, and then her smile faded, "It was all pointless, I never knew her at all."

Grell opened his eyes and looked up to see if Rose had an angry expression, he knew she was talking about Angelina again and he didn't have the strength or want to fight Rose after what they had just shared, he was surprised to see that she didn't look angry instead she looked very calm staring out of the panes of glass into the rose garden that was slowly becoming a swimming pool, "I never wanted to know who my real mother was until a few years ago, I was happy, I started asking questions and finally my father gave in and told me the truth. That's when I started to hate and set out on this ridiculous vendetta." Rose looked down and Grell was now leaning on his hand with a puzzled expression. "You knew her more than me, what was she like? Really like, I don't want your butler's version of the truth anymore. I want to know what I was fighting for."

Grell's eyebrows drew in and he looked away thinking of Madam Red, he hated the idea of that woman and didn't want to talk about her but he felt obliged to tell Rose the truth, "At first she was lovely, so beautiful and violent taking matters into her own hands, I thought I loved her when I first saw her drenched in blood, I decided to help her out. As they days and months drew on of my service to her I came to realise what she was truly like...She cared nothing for me, she ignored me, looked down at me, ordered me around like a slave and forgot what I truly was." Grell looked scorned and like he wanted to break something.

"That woman made me forgot what I was, she crushed my soul and dampened my ability for too long. I did everything for her and in the end she couldn't carry on, her life had become pointless, empty and it had made my life a mockery for giving in to her every whim. The day she died was the day I realised I didn't love her, I had been in love with the idea of what she was long ago. The day she died I promised never to live that lie again for anyone, but I did and here we are."

Rose felt like the story was similar to her own, she had pursued a pointless vendetta and failed in the end, her mother's murderer had now become her lover, she had given into a human emotion that now controlled her, "So that is why you will kill me, because I am like her?"

Grell looked back at Rose's face, she wasn't looking at him, she was so controlled and emotionless in the situation now facing her, the strength and weakness of her all apparent at the same time, "No my dear that is not why I will kill you." Grell said in a low strained voice, Rose looked down into his eyes and there was sadness there, "You are nothing like your mother. You might have used me but you never looked down on me or ignored me. Even as a butler we were equals, you cared for me like that and even when you saw me as I truly am you still challenged me and wanted me then. You never forgot what I was, a God of Death." Grell cupped his hand around her cheek and stroked it gently with one red nailed finger.

"Don't get me wrong my darling, you will die, but right now you make me feel something long forgotten at the same time. You never made me live a lie; I wanted to live it for you, to be adored even as a plain and simple butler. I will take your life sooner or later but I won't deny myself such pleasure before you do, especially when you have welcomed death into your arms so obligingly. When the time comes it will be by my hands you die and no others."

Rose could not help but smile, what a strange thing to be looking into the eyes of your future murderer and wanting him so much, it was morbidly erotic. Grell returned her smile, he knew that look meant she would welcome him slaughtering her in the worst possible way when it came to it and at that time it would be so deliciously delightful it sent a bloodthirsty chill down his spine, she was nothing like her mother, she loved the idea of dying by his hands.

"I must ask you though darling, why did you go to all the trouble of trying to seek revenge for someone you never knew, especially against a Shinigami. I am impressed by your guts to continue fighting me; even now I know your burning passion for it. You're just asking for it, I can see it in your eyes." Grell grinned knowing she was asking for much more than that.

Rose looked away flushing in her cheeks, "I don't know...my father always encouraged me that revenge was such a natural thing, he said it was good for me, it made me stronger, he said that the Shinigami were stupid trying to control everything all the time. He said that we should teach them a lesson, that I was good enough to take them on."

"You're father sounds rather insane." Grell said giving Rose a sly sideways look and expecting her to strike out at him for insulting her father but she didn't, instead she smiled widely.

"Yes he is." Rose said turning back to him.

"I did want to find out about that." Grell said looking interested again, "I wanted to ask a lot of things actually. There's so much I want to know, especially about this father of yours."

"Before you kill me?" Rose said raising and eyebrow as she brushed her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail and looked down at him with her green yellow eyes.

Grell felt a bit stunned, the way she looked right now was distracting, with the cover over her chest hiding her small perfectly shaped breasts and her makeup gone and hair up she looked like Alex again and it filled him with renewed amour, he wanted her more than once in many different ways. Grell couldn't kill her yet, she was far too interesting and more than a match for him but how would he be able to indulge himself and still get around the Shinigami problem?

"I want to know who you are, who you really are...what's your story?" Grell asked pulling her hand away so that she let go of her hair and it fell down in waves making her look feminine again.

Rose sighed, what harm would it do to tell him the truth, if he was going to kill her eventually it wouldn't matter, if he were to hand her in to the Shinigami, though he wouldn't, that wouldn't matter either, her vendetta wasn't important anymore because she couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her lover over someone she had never known, even if it was her mother, and even if her father had thought it a good idea and egged her on to do it.

"It's true Madam Red was my mother, my name is Alexandra Burnett on my birth certificate, and it's true that they thought me dead when I was born, what I didn't tell you was that I was dead when I was born and it's the same reason I have these eyes." Rose said.

Grell sat up straight, he knew it, "That's how Shinigami are born, how can you be Shinigami? It's true you have our eyes and you are...exceptionally skilled," Grell paused giving her a suspicious look, "But your parents were both humans."

Rose smiled slightly and shook her head, "My father wasn't human, my father wasn't Baron Burnett." Rose said with a wavering smile, if there was one thing she couldn't tell Grell it was who her real father was, the one that had brought her up, trained her and come up with the idea for her revenge, she could never land her dear father in trouble, this was her mess and she would keep him out of it.

"My 'adopted' father was the one that saved me from the morgue the day my body lie waiting to be incinerated, he was actually my real father come to claim me, he knew that I would have been left there after I was born, he knew that all Shinigami were born dead. He was the one that called me Rose. I am Shinigami." Rose smiled thinking of her father, "He brought me up as a Shinigami and did not tell me the truth about my mother until I wanted to know. Then when I decided that I would listen to his advice and take revenge he trained me. I thought I could have chosen a different life."

"This is impossible! If your father were a Shinigami I would have known, I was the one that reaped your mother's soul, I would have seen it when I verified it." Grell said confused, he searched his memory for the bits he remembered of her cinematic record and found nothing that stood out like that.

"Well I certainly saw it when I watched the record earlier. My mother only feigned happiness with the baron, she had an affair. It was only a flicker of a moment in the cinematic record, a drunken 'mistake' one sorrowful evening, very easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. She seemed to have a soft spot for reapers wouldn't you say?"

"It would explain your affinity for us too." Grell said slyly, "Though this obsession seems a completely human thing." He said teasingly as he thought to himself it was not only Rose with the unusual obsession.

"You presume me more human than I am, I might have human frailty but I make up for this in other ways. Could someone more human be able to infiltrate dispatch and pass entry requirements? Could someone more human wield a death scythe? Could someone more human outrun and deceive the dispatches top agent?" Rose said with a dark look teasing him back. "I am truly my father's daughter. There is no denying that."

Grell didn't want to talk about this anymore; he didn't want to be reminded about how he seemed to have met his equal, he just wanted to lie her being pampered and forget about it all for now. Grell pouted and turned his head away but Rose drew his face back to hers, "I'm not really a match for you, I know very well you can kill me in an instant, I've seen that determined look in your eyes before, I was just lucky."

"You were lucky darling." Grell said getting up and sliding next to her and pulling her down into his arms so that he hooked one of his arms around her shoulders and she was looking up at him instead, "You were lucky that I was determined to have you first." Grell grinned, "And I keep my promises, I will kill you gloriously and paint myself with your hot blood but like I said before, not right now, I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep. I'll do it tomorrow." Grell said closing his eyes and then opening them, "Maybe." He said closing his eyes again then opening them once more, "If I'm finished with you."Then Grell leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes for the last time sighing tiredly.

Deep down Rose knew that Grell would be saying the same thing days from now and still not have carried out his plans, without saying it he had told her and shown her that he wanted and needed her and she felt the same; Rose felt bad that Grell had lost everything over her revenge plans, in a way she found all of this slightly amusing now probably due to her father's odd upbringing of her; if only there was something she could do for him, some way of making everything okay again.

Rose opened her eyes widely remembering the plan she would continue with after she'd found her mother's murderer and exacted her revenge; she needed to get to her father so that she could make everything right before it was too late but she couldn't tare herself out of his arms now that he was resting so peacefully and not breathing at all, the way all Shinigami slept, including herself.

Rose settled down next to him and made herself comfortable against his chest feeling her own exhaustion setting in, it had been a physically and mentally exhausting past twenty four hours and she could fall into a breathless sleep unaware that someone was watching the both of them from the far end of the rose garden.


	28. Chapter 28

The horse drawn carriage moved swiftly through the streets of London as thunder rumbled in the skies above and lightning streaked piercing the heavy rain. Inside Ciel was sat anxiously looking out of the window, they would be there soon but what would he expect to find? There had been no word from Rose since Sebastian had left earlier that morning. Was she still resting? Resting in pieces.

"Can't we go any faster?" Ciel said impatiently to his butler sat opposite.

"I fear the carriage might skid if we hurry anymore, it would be most unfortunate if we were to have an accident on the way. We're not far now." Sebastian said with a sly smile, he was also curious to see what they would find though he had an idea.

Ciel crossed his arms and pushed himself back against the seat, "I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway, even a few minutes might be too late."

Sebastian looked out into the streets becoming flooded in the downpour, "I don't think you have anything to worry about master, I'm sure we would have had a visit by now if anything had happened."

"You're right," Ciel said, "The reapers would be all over us by now. They must still be at a loss over the records, she's done a good job but I imagine it will come out soon; it's only a matter of time. Especially with Grell there."

"My lord, if I may ask," Sebastian said as the lightning highlighted his pale face and red eyes, "You seem to have been keeping your plans to yourself, what do you intend to do with the records you have attained once you can access them?"

Ciel smiled, "Both Rose and I share a bond through the loss of our families, we also share a want for revenge. I want to find out what the cause is behind my parents death and the fire. You might want to help me along with this one; it would be to your advantage I expect."

"You seek finality to this so soon." Sebastian said.

"Yes...Isn't that what you want as well?" Ciel said staring hard at his butler; true Ciel would finally get what he desired but at the same time so would Sebastian.

"Certainly." Sebastian said as his smile faded, "But I truly do enjoy being your butler, it would be a shame to cut our relationship short so soon."

Ciel looked away from Sebastian as he noticed his eyes flare brightly, "You may be in my service longer if what I suspect to find is there. Rose is good, but against Grell," Ciel paused and the thunder boomed loudly, "She's powerless."

The loud boom of thunder woke Rose suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, something was wrong, she could feel it. She looked around the conservatory searching but there was no one here, nothing suspicious, she could have sworn that something was going to happen. Getting to her feet her memory finally started to come back to her, the deep sleep and dreams had completely confused her.

Rose looked down at the chaise longue; there was no one there, where had he gone or had he even been there at all? Quickly she pulled on her clothes, her eyes still searched the room and she listened intently but she could neither see nor hear the sound of anything. Rose walked through the house searching, the gas lamps had been lit so there must have been someone here, she paused in the hall looking at the grandfather clock, it was a quarter past eleven in the evening.

Out of the corner of Rose's eye she noticed that the kitchen door was slightly ajar so she wandered in, there was a very cold breeze coming from the other end, as she walked closer she noticed the kettle on the stove was bubbling in a frenzy like it had been left on too long. Rose hooked it out of the fire and set it down but then another cold gust hit her and she turned to see the back door half open.

Outside the wind was howling around the rose garden, the flowers had nearly all been decimated in the violent weather and petals were whirling around chaotically in little cyclones around the grass and up in the air; Rose peered out, her yellow green eyes wandering around until she saw something at the bottom of the garden, a figure stood with hair the colour of fire, what on earth was he doing out here in these conditions?

Rose went out into the rain raising her arm to shield her eyes from the rain and her hair flying around wildly, she got a few feet from him with a confused expression on her face, she didn't really know what to say to him, he was stood there fully clothed now in his normal Shinigami outfit and she knew that he had heard her coming so why didn't he turn around? Was this it? Was he going to keep his word? Would she die now?

Rose inhaled deeply and swallowed hard, a feeling of anxiety and fear had caught hold of her, something was definitely wrong with him and she prepared herself, "Is this it?" she asked and she saw his head drop forward slightly but he didn't turn.

"I'm so sorry..." She heard Grell say, "I'm sorry this had to happen."

Rose felt a horrible feeling turn over in her stomach and cold trickle go down her spine, this was it, this was the end but she couldn't hate him, "I understand." Rose said shortly, "No exceptions, not even for a little while. You're right. It has to end like this."

Grell straightened up, "It's out of my hands now. Nothing can be changed."

Rose heard the strain in his voice; she knew there was a chance she still might have time to change his mind, to use this tiny window of hope and make everything okay, "But I can change things. There is a way. I've been planning this for a long time, it's just now I would just involve you as well,"

"Rose." Grell said cutting in as she spoke, "Stop...don't, things can't change now. I have to do this."

Rose smiled, "But you don't understand," She had to tell him, there was no other way, she could make things better again but she had to stop him before he killed her, "I have a death bookmark, I will change history...I will change it for us..."

"Alexandra Burnett." Said a severe yet formal voice suddenly, it was not Grell's voice; Rose looked around wildly and then all around her she caught sight of several pairs of yellow green eyes locked on her in the darkness, "You are hereby charged with violating the code of the Shinigami and all the laws that we abide by, you are found guilty of thievery of records from the cinematic library and plans to corrupt the course of history for your own means."

The eyes all moved forwards and Rose realised that she was now surrounded by several suited Shinigami dispatch agents all wielding death scythes. She froze on the spot as her eyes searched for any way of an escape but there was none so then she started to count how many were around her, ten in total, eleven if she were to include Grell. She recognised them all; they were all the top dispatch agents including William Spears and the other instructors.

William stepped forward pushing his glassed up his nose, "As of this time you are henceforth determined guilty."

Rose looked over to Grell who still had his back to her, "You turned me in."

Grell turned round with a smile on his face but she knew that it was all an act, his eyes gave him away, they were full of remorse, "Of course I did, like I explained to William, it was all a way to finally catch you, I had suspected for the start you know. You just needed to admit it in front of them."

The corner of Rose's mouth turned up in a slight smile, his lies didn't faze her in the slightest, "How cruel of you. That really hurts, using me like that." Rose said smiling at him and crossing her arms defiantly looking up at him with a smug expression

"Sorry my dear, it was all a game. I'm not the only one to be used." Grell's eyes narrowed as he searched her smiling face, could she tell he was lying and was she planning something?

"You played very well." Rose said.

"Enough of all this." William said stepping forwards and cutting their conversation dead in its tracks, "It's time." The Shinigami bowed to Rose then walked a few steps forwards waiting for William to make a signal.

"I am to be put on trial for my crime?" Rose said looking around at them all.

"No," William said flatly, "Your verdict has already been passed with the confirmation of your words. The punishment for breaking the prime rule of the Shinigami is death."

Grell span round on the spot and shot William a crazed look, "What the hell! You lied William, you said no harm would come to her! You said-"

"I said," William interrupted, "That she would be punished accordingly, that she would atone for her crime in a manner befitting, it was deemed by the council that when the thief was intercepted they would be removed before anymore harm could be done."

"I thought that meant sentenced to serve in the purgatory penal complex." Grell said in anguish, the purgatory penal complex was a place where severe rule breakers were sentenced to live out their remaining days in incarceration, it was a desolate place but at least he could have seen her that way.

"You thought wrong." William said.

Grell looked over at Rose imploringly as his act failed and the Shinigami approached and surrounded her; Rose looked straight into his eyes with an angry yet determined look like she could read his mind.

Grell had woken in the conservatory next to Rose who looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her, he had slipped off and gone and got dressed then he had put the kettle on in the kitchen so that he could have a drink while he thought things through. He had been uneasy about what to do over the Shinigami, he wanted his job badly but he also wanted Rose as well; he wanted to be the one that killed her, like he promised. He had ended up outside for some fresh air and it was then that he had come face to face with William who had explained that he finally knew that it was Rose and that if Grell let her come with him he would inform the council that Grell had been a double agent all along so that he could have his job back and Rose would be dealt with accordingly.

Grell had never thought that they would punish her with death.

"You will tell us where you have hidden the other records now and then your sentence carried out. Immediately." William said taking hold of her arm on one side whilst another Shinigami took hold of the other.

Rose looked up at William and smiled raising an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you? You're only going to kill me anyway." William's eyebrow twitched in agitation and he gripped her arm tighter. "You're not going to get any information out of me that way, I like pain." Rose's eyes shot over to Grell again, "You...made a promise."

Grell didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything, not against all these Shinigami, maybe he and Rose could have taken them all out if they had their scythes but they didn't, still he would never break his promise, he wouldn't let anyone kill her but him. He had to do something now.

"What on earth is going on?" said a voice coming closer to the group, they all turned around and saw Ciel Phantomhive walking towards them under the cover of a large black golf umbrella that Sebastian was carrying shielding him, "Unhand Lady Burnett at once!" Ciel ordered.

William shot Ciel a look of disdain, "I'm afraid this is not a matter for the queen's watchdog this time, this is a Shinigami matter."

"It certainly involves me if it involves my family. What is the meaning of this?" Ciel commanded looking from William to Rose to Grell and back again noting their expressions, so it had all come out into the open, Grell had not killed Rose as he had expected, instead he had left it to the Shinigami to deal with it.

"Oh, you didn't know?" William said in disbelief, "I can hardly believe that seen as though both yours and your parent's records were part of those records stolen and still missing." William nodded to the other Shinigami and they moved towards Ciel and Sebastian, "We know of your involvement Lord Phantomhive, there will be no need to put your case before the council, you are to suffer the same fate as Lady Burnett, you and your butler." The Shinigami moved in even closer to them and Sebastian stepped forward in front of his master.

"Don't you dare touch him." Rose said as she started to shake with rage, William tightened his grip on Rose's arm but there was some strange energy exuding from her and it threw him off guard. "Don't ever touch my family you Shinigami bastards." William's eyes narrowed and his brow creased then he nodded to the Shinigami approaching Ciel and Sebastian and they moved quickly towards them raising their death scythes in the air as they did.

"No!" Rose shouted swiftly bringing her elbow back into William's ribs so that he buckled and let her go cringing on the floor.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out and Sebastian pushed his master back as the Shinigami all shot forwards and started to attack.

"Don't worry my lord, I will quickly resolve this and make some hot tea to warm us all up after we are done here." Sebastian smiled as he dodged the first death scythe and pulled out the silverware to return fire.

Meanwhile Grell looked completely stunned at the whole outbreak, which side would he choose now, he was ready to fight but everything was so confusing. Sebastian was darting around all over the place and at the same time trying to protect Ciel as Shinigami tried to take him down; William was up off the floor and in hot pursuit of Rose who still unarmed was doing her best to evade him. He wanted to rush to her and get in the way of William but how could he protect her with no scythe? Grell was more than a match for William but he had to get that scythe away from him first.

"Grell Sutcliff this is an order, take them down now, or you will be sentenced as well." William shouted as he grabbed out for Rose but missed by inches.

"Your hesitation gives you away," Sebastian said to Grell as he dodged another death scythe nearby, "You're not as good an actress as you think, why you don't help me help her? I know that's what you truly want, isn't it?" Sebastian smiled at Grell raising and eyebrow. Grell gritted his teeth together in anger as he felt completely useless, he would have to fight without the scythe, he hated it but he would have to.

There was a loud scream and the fighting paused temporarily, they all looked around and saw that William had caught hold of Rose's hair and pulled her backwards, she fell to the floor and he pointed his death scythe at her neck. The remaining Shinigami surrounded Ciel and Sebastian whilst they were distracted taking firmly hold of them and placing the sharp death scythes around them to keep them still; Ciel was about to call out for help but one of the Shinigami covered his mouth so he couldn't shout his orders to Sebastian.

"It ends now Alexandra Burnett." William said pushing up his glasses, "On your knees now. This farce has gone on too long. Your sentence will be carried out immediately. Right here."

Grell's decision had been made, screw the Shinigami, when would he ever feel this way again? He had felt so bad for giving in to William in order to save face, but hadn't he done it to save her as well? He had been lied to again, by William this time, every man had always let him down but Rose, this girl, had loved him even when she knew he would kill her. His decision was finally there in front of him but it seemed just too late now.

"No Will stop!" Grell said running forwards, "Don't do it, leave her alone!"

William's death scythe shot up in the air and extended right out at Grell's face stopping just before it hit him, "You stay out of this, I've had enough of you and your indulgent rule breaking behaviour, you don't deserve to be a Shinigami, I will have you reported and sent down for this, I've finally had enough of it. I will deal with you later." William retracted his death scythe and held it high above his head ready to bring it down with force.

Grell looked down at Rose who was looking up at him completely ignoring the scythe making its way swiftly through the air down towards her chest, she smiled at him and closed her eyes then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Grell rushed forwards at William with a crazed look as Ciel looked on in horror, Grell would not get to William in time, the death scythe was nearly at her chest, it would be over in less than a second, he closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch, he didn't want to see anymore of his family die.

Clang.

The next sound that Ciel had heard had not been a scream or a ripping noise but metal against metal; he opened his eyes and was surprised to see William struggling against someone. Grell had not managed to get there in time; he was a few feet away looking on at the same thing as Ciel.

William was trying to push his shears in a downward motion against the person stood on the opposite side but finding it hard to prevail against the other person's weapon, a huge silver skeleton shaped scythe; Rose had shuffled backwards and gotten to her feet as William's opponent hooked one arm around her keeping her firmly at his side then with an almighty heave he threw William back against a tree and he fell in a heap on the ground. The other Shinigami that were not holding onto Ciel or Sebastian rushed forwards to his side.

"Deserter...I should have known..." William said getting to his feet.

"Hee hee hee, you're not the sharpest after all." The undertaker said grinning down at William.


	29. Chapter 29

Sebastian quickly took care of the Shinigami holding on to him and then rushed to aid his master; once Ciel was free he and Sebastian ran over to get a better look at what was going on. William was down on the floor getting to his feet slowly surrounded by the other Shinigami that were all poised ready to attack but not moving forwards, Grell was stood by but looked at if he had no intention of joining them, instead he stared firmly at the two opponents before the Shinigami who were both smiling back at them all in a knowing and amused way. The undertaker stood holding out his enormous scythe in front to stop the Shinigami coming any closer to him and Rose close at his side.

"Undertaker?" Ciel said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Evening milord. What a lovely surprise to see you." The Undertaker laughed. "I was merely in the neighbourhood and fancied dropping in to see how things were going." The Undertaker looked over at William who had got to his feet and was straightening his glasses looking scorned.

"I knew you were involved," William said as his eyes glanced over to Rose who was looking rather pleased with herself, "However I am surprised that you lied to us about this."

The Undertaker laughed looking around the group surrounding them that looked very confused, "I never lie, you just didn't ask the right question, that wouldn't be my fault."

"You lied about this thief." William said pointing his shears at Rose.

"No I didn't." The Undertaker grinned, "I told you I didn't have a son, I told you that I never trained the boy you were asking about. I never said anything about a daughter." There was a murmur of gasps and talking from the Shinigami and William looked horrified.

"What?" Ciel exclaimed unbelievingly, "Rose...this can't be true?"

"Sorry Ciel, I didn't think it was vital to tell you." Rose said as the undertaker let her go but did not lower his scythe, "It's true. I could never have done all this on my own."

"This does explain the lady's fighting prowess and how she could infiltrate the Shinigami dispatch without being noticed," Sebastian said looking intently at Rose, "It also explains the strange resonance of that soul."

Grell could hardly believe it, he remembered now how her moves had been so familiar to him and he felt stupid that he hadn't managed to piece it all together when she had told him her history earlier that night, of course her father had to be the undertaker, he was the only on that could have trained her proficiently well enough.

"Well I am not surprised that you noticed," The undertaker said to Sebastian but then he turned to Grell, "It is surprising that you didn't though, especially when you got so close to my lovely Rose."

"I had my suspicions." Grell said crossing his arms.

"Did you now?" The undertaker grinned looking at Rose and then back again, "I don't think so. She's done far too well to get this far, I believe you didn't find out until today, in fact, I know you didn't." The undertaker grinned at Grell and Grell's cheeks flushed and he looked away, how could he have known about them, Rose hadn't had time to say anything, was it so clearly written across his face?

"No matter your involvement," William said pushing his glasses up and looking even angrier, "There will be just one extra to take down today." The other Shinigami were looking very unsure and talking between themselves, none of them were too happy about having to take down the undertaker, his fighting skills were legendary even if he were retired and getting on it years. "Nothing changes, this ends today."

"On the contrary, everything changes today." The undertaker said reaching in his pocket and drawing out the pink slip he had found earlier and handing it to Rose who stepped back a couple of paces and waved it at them.

"A death bookmark!" Grell exclaimed.

"I told you I could change things." Rose said looking up at Grell with an amorous look. "I can change things for us. We can change all this if you want to..." Grell wanted to change things, he wanted more time with Rose before he took her life, he couldn't bear the thought of never looking into those eyes again after this day.

"Heretics." William said glancing at Grell's confused expression and then moving into a fighting stance, the other Shinigami backing him up. "Don't worry Grell Sutcliff; despite your useless behaviour they won't get a chance to use it. Take them, I want that death bookmark."He said signalling to the Shinigami, they moved reluctantly forwards ready for the fight of their lives.

The undertaker wagged a finger at William, "That's not a very wise thing you've decided." He threw back his cloak and threw Rose her scythe that had been concealed there, she caught it above her head and twirled it round proficiently bringing it round in an arc and clashing it against the Undertaker's as he did the same with his own, "I do so enjoy family activities, don't you my little blossom?"

Rose grinned sporting the same smile as her father, "I can think of nothing more...entertaining."

"Now." William said and they all shot forwards into a sprint.

"Sebastian," Ciel shouted suddenly, he wanted the death bookmark, it would help him even if it meant breaking the flow of life, "Help Rose and Undertaker, now, I command you!"

Sebastian bowed low, "Yes, my lord."

Again all chaos ensued, the Undertaker and Rose ran into their own sprint towards the Shinigami and started to lock blades with them all, Sebastian got to them just in time to even out the numbers; the undertaker fought against four Shinigami whilst three took on Rose including William and the other three took on Sebastian, Ciel and Grell were the only ones not involved in the fray.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ciel roared at Grell how turned around looking quite surprised, "You've held back this long not killing her, it's time to choose, them or her."

The undertaker's fight was coming close to Ciel and Grell, he was fighting with such ease and the Shinigami were all fighting their hardest against him but it was no use, when the undertaker got close enough he smiled at Grell, "I believe you made my little flower a promise didn't you reaper?" he continued to fight whilst talking easily, the distraction didn't even seem to matter, he swung the blade round his body in a spiral and knocked all the Shinigami to the floor, "I would be veeeery disappointed if you broke that promise."

"You're one of the best; I've seen you fight, what are you doing just standing around." Ciel said egging him on, he could see Grell wavering now as his eyes kept a firm lock on Rose who wasn't fighting as well as her father against the Shinigami, all it would take would be one wrong move and she would be finished, these weren't students they were the best.

"You're right." Grell's face changed into a determined look and he clenched his fists drawing himself up to his full height, "I'm not going to let them kill her, I made a promise and I don't intend to break it!" Grell bolted forwards.

"That's the spirit," The undertaker said reaching round the back of his cloak, "Hey redhead!" He shouted and Grell slowed turning around, "You might need this." There was a loud mechanical roar and the undertaker threw something up in the air towards Grell who held jumped up and grabbed it landing back on the ground with a razor sharp smile, his chainsaw in his hands.

"Oh my baby!" Grell exclaimed excitedly whirling round with the death scythe roaring loudly, "I will never let us be parted again!" He brought the scythe round in front of him then shot the reapers attacking Rose a deadly look, "Now let's deal with them shall we baby?"

Rose was finding it hard to keep up and swing the death scythe with her injured arm, it was still weak and the other reapers weren't giving her an inch especially William, she managed to find time to quickly glance over at Sebastian who was now dealing with the last reaper after the other lay broken and unconscious on the floor, her father seemed to be having even more luck and was now only facing William and another reaper but she was struggling.

Rose's distraction got the better of her, William hooked Rose's scythe and yanked it backwards so that her grip failed and it was torn from her hands pulling her forwards off her feet and onto the ground hard, she rolled out of the way just before a death scythe stuck in the group where her chest had been and she tried to crawl forwards and grab her scythe but William kicked it out of the way and stood on her hand.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted seeing Rose in danger and Sebastian turned to see but was attacked by the Shinigami he was fighting and tried to end the fight but it was proving difficult as the death scythe had caught him several times and he was bleeding heavily.

"I have no need to take the bookmark now; I would rather pry it off your arrogant dead corpse." William said crushing her hand under his foot, Rose gritted her teeth trying to tear her hand away but William put all of his weight onto it and kicked her in the face with his other but she didn't fall unconscious instead she spat blood at him which hit the cuff of his trouser. "You...dirty...little-"

"Ah ah Will darling!" Grell said roaring his death scythe through the air towards William's head but Will turned his body just in time as it skimmed the top of his head and cut through some of his hair, "I'm afraid I can't let _you_ kill her." Grell swung out the scythe again this time for William's body but he bent inwards and it sliced through his jacket and half his tie fell to the floor.

"This was a brand new tie." William said picking up his scythe, "I don't know how you got that stupid thing back from my office but you'll pay for that." William stepped off Rose's hand and struck out for Grell but he was too fast and had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, William had seen him look like this long ago when they had been in training together, this was the look of the long forgotten Grell of his memory, the Grell that was strong and unstoppable, it was the look that reminded him that Grell was still a AAA student and he was merely a B.

"You choose this deserter over us?" William said trying to hold his ground and fight back as hard as he could against the red haired reaper but it was no use, Grell had found new strength and determination in his actions, something that William could not break through, William felt truly worried for the first time since he had first been attacked by Grell so many years ago.

Grell looked angry, "Yes I do! I will choose love over work any day, life's been pointless until now, everyone using me and denying me, I've had enough! You're no exception to that William, oh I cherished you dearly and you turned out to be the same as the rest, I was such a fool! But no more, I've finally found someone who wants me for me, someone who wants to give me their life and I won't let you take that away from me! I made a promise, her soul is mine!" Grell brought his chainsaw high over his head and brought it down with such force that William's sheers buckled in half above his head and the chainsaw got through cutting through his shoulder and blood spurting everywhere, he fell to the floor in agony as his glasses slid off and all he could see in front of him was a blur of red.

"Don't ever touch my things again." Grell bent down in front of him and punched him in the face knocking him out, "And that's for all the times you hit my beautiful face!"

Rose pushed herself up off the floor and looked up to see Grell stood over her with his chainsaw resting on his shoulder and a wide sharp grin on his face, he looked truly magnificent sprayed in William's blood and looking passionately down at her own bleeding face; he bent down and took hooked his arm under hers and around her back lifting her up to her feet as she leant against him and held on to his shirt making bloodstained marks with her hands.

"You look frightful darling though that colour suits you." Grell grinned at her, "I'll get you out of those clothes later and make sure you are well attended to before I take your soul." He said with a sensual look as he pulled her close to his body and licked the blood off her cheek.

"I hope so," Rose smiled tightening her grip around his shirt forcefully, Grell blushed against her renewed strength and power, it drove him wild, "You wouldn't be much of a butler if you couldn't look after your lady and keep your promises."

"Ah my lady," Grell said submissively but then he changed and his dominant side burst through as he used the flat edge of the chainsaw in his other arm round her back to pull her close as he kissed her deeply, "No time for our love now my darling, have you still got the death bookmark?" he breathed as he set her free from his lips; Rose reached into her pocket and withdrew the pink bookmark and waved it in front of him smiling, "We need to get to your record, it must be still in the house."

"It's on the floor in the conservatory, with all the other things we knocked off the desk." Rose smiled at Grell with flushed cheeks and a sheepish smile, he returned her look with a devious smile remembering why they were all over the floor, "Come on, we're running out of time."


	30. Chapter 30

Grell and Rose ran through the back door and headed for the conservatory, if they didn't hurry William and the other Shinigami would come to and hunt them down. Rose burst through into the conservatory and slid onto her knees at the foot of the desk quickly shuffling through all the papers until she found her cinematic record and she stood up turning to Grell as she pulled the death bookmark from her pocket.

As Rose was about to open the record near the end Grell put his hand on top of it to stop her, she looked up and he had an undeterminable look on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Well, if I was in your position right now there would be certain things I would want to change." He said slowly as his eyes narrowed and scanned her face in suspicion, "Certain things regarding us maybe?"

"You think I'm going to write out the promise you made?" Rose said as the corner of her mouth turned into a sly smile.

"Aren't you?" Grell raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't prevent yourself from death?"

"Why would I want to do that..? You still don't trust me?" Rose said trying to pull the record from his grasp in irritation as her short fuse got the better of her but he had firmly hold of it. Grell considered for a moment if he really didn't trust her, she was a very convincing actress just like himself but something was telling him that she wouldn't write that out of history, he had a feeling that she felt the same way as him, it made their strange relationship far too interesting and forbidden.

"My soul belongs to you, whenever you want it." Rose said letting go of the record, "Take it, write whatever you want. I trust you." Rose held out the death bookmark to him and bowed her head to him.

Grell's face eased, he could have quite easily written whatever he liked in her record and changed everything to suit himself but Rose's surprising liberality caught him off guard again and he handed the book back to her, she truly would have given him anything he desired, she really did love him after all and he couldn't deny the fact that he returned her feelings.

"It's hard to trust when you're used to being lied to and used." Grell said putting his finger under her chin and lifting her face back up so their eyes met, "Now, make this horrible mess go away and we can get back to the bizarre yet stimulating situation we find ourselves entangled in darling."

Rose smiled and turned around putting the record on the table, she reached in her pocket and put on her Shinigami glasses then both Grell and Rose braced themselves. Rose opened the record and hundreds of reels started shooting from the record and flickering before them showing clips of Rose's life. Grell was intrigued to watch them, how she had been born and the Undertaker had come and taken her, growing up in the human world and living a working class life as the Undertaker's apprentice, then the discovery of her lineage and meeting Ciel. Grell was interested to see what was passing between Rose and Ciel but it flickered away too quickly, then a shot of Sebastian looming over Rose in her bedroom was the last thing he saw before Rose slammed the death bookmark onto a page still being written and the reels subsided; Rose pulled at the top of the death bookmark and produced a long pink quill.

"Sebastian! Stop them, they'll ruin everything!" Ciel shouted as he entered the conservatory followed by his butler and the undertaker. Grell turned around and saw the anger on Ciel's face and then Sebastian running forwards; Grell held up his scythe, he wouldn't let anyone stop them, they had made the choice together to do this and he had to protect Rose now.

Rose saw the scene, Ciel knew that she was going to change things and wasn't happy, she quickly scribbled on the paper and just a Sebastian was about to throw his silver knives at Grell everything stopped. Grell took a few steps back lowering his death scythe, Sebastian was stuck in mid air not moving, as was Ciel on the other side of the conservatory in mid shout.

"What?" Grell said looking over to Rose who sat down heavily on the chaise longue with the record in her lap and the quill poised above it.

"Looks like she's stopped time." The Undertaker said coming up behind Grell and scaring him so much that he shrieked and jumped in the air several feet.

"Don't do that!" Grell exclaimed composing himself and straightening his hair, "So why didn't you turn into a statue like them?"

The Undertaker sat next to Rose and looked into the book then he smiled widely, "She's only frozen the people she's not going to change the histories of, how pleasant my little blossom, you're including me in this." The Undertaker patted her head patronisingly but she merely smiled sweetly up at him with adoring eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "So what _are_ you going to write my dear, you have the chance to do anything you like now!"

Rose looked down at the record and sighed, "I've waited for this moment for so long, you helped me father, I don't want to disappoint you."

"On the contrary blossom, you've provided me with a most amusing set of events, it's all I could ever ask for from such a perfect daughter." The undertaker said.

Rose looked up around her, outside in the frozen rain the Shinigami were regrouped and headed for the conservatory in their frozen run, Ciel was sporting a furious look on the other side of the room which could only suggest that he knew that his chances for his own vengeance were becoming slim; Rose didn't want to do this to Ciel but she was decided about what should would write now.

"I will return all the records back to the dispatch, and then I will erase all their memories and history of these events from the Shinigami of this mess I created." Rose said slowly looking to her father for approval.

"If that's what you want?" The Undertaker said leaning back against the chaise longue with his death scythe over his lap stroking the blade tenderly. "Is that what you want?" The undertaker rubbed his chin with long black nailed fingers staring at her interestedly from between his silver hair, "What about him?" The undertaker nodded to Grell who was stood quietly watching.

Rose looked up at Grell, she could have changed it so that his memory was altered too, and she could have made him forget that he would kill her but she didn't want to. "I won't go back on my word, my soul belongs to him now, he's free to take it whenever he likes."

"Well then I guess I will be going then, it's been lots of fun," The Undertaker said getting up and kissing his daughter on the forehead, "I expect I'll be seeing you at some point blossom," then he walked over to Grell, "And you as well I think...reaper." The Undertaker laughed in Grell's face hysterically and then walked out of the room leaving them alone with Ciel and Sebastian still frozen on the spot.

"How rude." Grell said with an annoyed look.

"He's always like that." Rose shrugged looking down at the record as Grell came and planted himself next to her resting his chainsaw dangerously between his legs.

"Okay." Rose took a deep breath then she started to scratch away at the blank page with the quill.

'_Everyone was frozen in time, Sebastian and Ciel were returned to the manor, Ciel's memory was erased of everything about stealing the records and the plan he and Alexandra Rose Burnett were going to accomplish, all he now knew was that Rose had returned to claim her heritage over the Burnett mansion and that she would live out her life as a noblewoman like her mother; Sebastian would not remember anything to do with the records also.' _Rose stopped writing and looked in amazement up as Ciel and Sebastian's forms started to flicker and then vanish.

"What do you think?" Rose said looking to Grell who was equally amazed to see that they had now disappeared, he looked back at her and nodded for her to continue.

'_All evidence was destroyed at the dispatch of Alex Winter and all of the missing records except Rose's were returned; all the Shinigami's memories were erased of the situation except Grell Sutcliff.' _Outside in the frozen rain each of the Shinigami heading towards the house, including William, started to flicker as Ciel and Sebastian had and then they all disappeared too so that only Grell and Rose remained once again alone in the house.

"Is that it?" Grell said looking a bit disappointed, "That was a bit easy don't you think?"

"Well I didn't know what to expect really..." Rose trailed off, "I might ask father about this to be honest, when I return the death bookmark. I agree with you...it was too easy, far too easy."

Rose put the quill back in the top of the bookmark and lifted it from the page, both Grell and Rose jumped as the silence was broken by the rain hitting the panes of the conservatory and thunder rumbled as lightning flashed and time was unfrozen. Rose closed the record and put it on the chaise longue next to her and started to wring her wet hair not daring to look at Grell; now that this was all over she didn't know what to say to him, they were free of their past struggle and now only had each other to deal with.

"So," Grell said trying to search for something to say, the silence between them was like a barrier, he want to cut it with his chainsaw and ease the tension, "I suppose it just you and me now."

Rose smiled, Grell felt as equally awkward as her and it reminded her of when he had been her butler, then a thought sprang to her mind, it was time to take control of the situation and put their future into effect, "Tea?" she asked.

Grell looked over at Rose with her sly little smile and her eyes completely diverted from him, a smile crept on to his own face at the thought of the game that lay ahead of them and all the fun and pleasure that there was still to come. Grell watched her as she straightened her hair and composed her face and looked over at him almost looking down on him.

"Yes, and make it strong Sutcliff." She said haughtily looking away as she leaned against the back of the chaise longue flinging her arm over the back and crossing one leg over the other.

Grell felt a shiver go down his back at her dominant attitude and tried to hide his wicked smile, "Yes my lady." He said meekly in his butlers tone.

Their game had finally begun.


	31. Epilogue

Sebastian walked the long corridor leading to Ciel's bedroom carrying a silver plate with the master's breakfast and tea carefully balanced on it. Just another day at the Phantomhive manor, today would go ahead as every other; wake the master, wash the master, feed the master then on with the daily schedule, no letters from the queen today, nothing special today.

Just another day.

Sebastian felt odd as he walked, it seemed like something was missing, something he might have forgotten about. It was a preposterous thought but still it was bothering him. He walked onwards not paying much attention to anything until suddenly Maylene came running out of the door behind him leading to the ground floor of the mansion.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" she shrieked.

Sebastian sighed and turned slowly around to face her, "Yes what is it now? What have you broken?" he said with a tired tone.

"N-nothing." Maylene said straightening her glasses, "It's just there's been a letter, from Elizabeth, it arrived just now."

Maylene handed Sebastian a little scented envelope with childish writing in pink scribbled across the front of it, he opened it with a simple flick of a silver letter opener that had been on the silver tray along with the other mail that Sebastian had already opened for his master and read it quickly.

"Hmm." Sebastian said with a smile, "It seems that Lady Elizabeth will be visiting us quite shortly," Sebastian chuckled to himself reading the next part of the letter, "Yes she wants to hold a party for Ciel's birthday, it's going to be a surprise."

"Oh a surprise party! How wonderful!" Maylene squealed wringing her hands together and jumping around on the spot. "I can't believe the master is another year older, you would never know with how small he still is."

"Yes quite." Sebastian said with a sly smile, Ciel would never get any bigger as long as he was around. "Well then, she's made a list of people she wants to invite," he said and Maylene peered at the paper which Sebastian pulled out of her field of vision with irritation.

"I will attend to the invitations later, however I will make amendments, it seems Lady Elizabeth still doesn't know about Lady Burnett, she's missing from the invites." Sebastian said inking her name onto the list with a pen he had just pulled from his pocket. "Go on then, off with you now, I have things to do as I am sure you have too."

Maylene gave Sebastian a quick salute and then walked off down the corridor and Sebastian went in the opposite direction but as he was walking away he overheard Maylene muttering to herself and his ears pricked up to listen in suspiciously.

"Lady Rose was missed, how dreadful. Well I suppose Lady Elizabeth wouldn't want her attending, she's not cute enough for Lady Elizabeth, looking like a boy and always turning up in the middle of the night to talk with the master looking half dead," Maylene went through the door at the end and Sebastian couldn't hear anymore of her muttering.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, what on earth was Maylene talking about? Lady Elizabeth was a beautiful and refined young woman who always wore the most beautiful dresses, she would never have been caught looking like a boy or turning up in the middle of the night at someone home, it wasn't proper for a lady like her. True, Lady Burnett might have been a little slow not to see that her own butler was her mother's murderer but she was still just a noblewoman, nothing out of the ordinary.

Sebastian quickly dismissed Maylene's rambling and reached for the handle of the door to Ciel's room but before he did an image flashed before him; he was stood over Lady Burnett in her bed, she was badly wounded and unconscious then he had seen himself reach out and touch her gashed arm raising his bloody fingers to his mouth licking them clean; her blood had been like fire rushing through him, it tasted so good, so pure and there was something else strange about it too.

Sebastian's eyes flashed brightly, yes, something was missing, and it was something to do with Lady Burnett.


End file.
